


Birth of the Battle

by Gramalora



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe- Prison Island, Bellow Diamond if you squint, F/F, Fights, Impulsive Decisions, No Memory, Rating is subject to change, Stranded, Yellow Diamond is a bitch, Zircon feuds, bionic eye, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramalora/pseuds/Gramalora
Summary: The prisons are overcrowded and underfunded so the government decides to send the 30 worst women on death row to an island secluded and separate from society. Memories are wiped and no one knows what to do. Or do they?





	1. Birth of the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> (POV) Pearl

The trip to the island from the prison was long. About thirteen hours long. Thirteen hours and fifteen minutes to be exact. Many of the other prisoners had fallen asleep during the trip. Others stared out of windows and watched the clouds. Some cried, like the woman in the second row at the front of the plane. I had been to anxious to sleep. My  mind reeled the entire flight. I couldn't remember what I did to get stuck on this miserable plane. I couldn't even remember my name. I guessed that the… whoever put me on this trip to hell, wiped my memory out. I would've asked the woman next to me if she remembered anything, if hadn't she been so intimidating. Her white hair went down to her back, prominent muscles bulged out of her jumpsuit, a sharp nose a hard features were the highlight of her face. Instead I bounced my leg nervously, glanced at the clock every few minutes, fiddled with the cuffs on my hands, and played worst case scenarios of my future on the island over and over in my head. So far all I knew was that this island was a test and we had to do something on it, and if we failed something would happen and I wouldn't like it. Vague as it was, it was still something. Right?

I jumped when a loud screech came out over the speaker. Most of the sleeping people jumped as well at the unpleasant awakening. A man at the front of the plane cleared his throat loudly and called for everyone's attention as the crying woman tried to stifle her ongoing sobs. 

“Now, all of you are here because you committed a crime. And that crime had to be serious for you to be placed here. Your memories might be lacking but most of the necessities will come back before you know it... probably.” The man let out a slight chuckle as most of the prisoners either glared at him or looked horrified. “However for the time being I will tell you your purpose and the purpose of this experiment. I am Ambassador Dewey, I represent this project and will be monitoring it for however long until we can conclude if it was a success or fa-”

The man was cut short by a snarky but curious voice “What project?”  
The ambassador looked annoyed by the interruption but answered the question anyway. “ You see, you will be placed on this island. If you look around” A few heads turned and took in their surroundings “there are only 30 of you, and you are all women. You are criminals, abandoned by your country because the States simply have no place they can fit you. The prisons are overcrowded and underfunded so we are experimenting to see if you women can survive on your own and run a small society since you have proven you can't live in a normal way of life. Check ups will be every year however the first couple will be in six months. Try not kill yourselves before then.” The ambassador pulled out several items out a wooden crate to his left and held them up for everyone to see. “Here is a calendar and a toolbox and first aid etc. Supplies will be delivered every full moon. See you ladies in six months.” Ambassador Dewey began to recede back into the cockpit as a dozen soldiers came out of back of the plane.

The soldiers attached a chain to everyone's cuffs that all came together at one end before telling us to stand and leading us out of plane. One began reciting the rules, but I was to nervous to listen. I had no idea who I was, what I did, or what would happen. I couldn't even count pass twenty without forgetting what came after it. The Dewey guy said all necessary memories would come back but what was considered a necessity? When I realized I should probably be listening to the rules the woman was already almost done reciting them.  
 “-if you try to escape: everyone will be executed, if you kill someone: everyone will be executed, if you attack an ambassador: everyone will be executed. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, yes: execute, execute, execute. We get it. Now get these useless cuffs off of me.”

I turned her head to the imposing voice. It’s owner was a very tall tan woman with a firm jaw and spiked golden hair. The soldier grunted but began towards the plane with the rest of others. Once all of the soldiers were in and the plane took off a click was heard and the shackles fell off my wrists. I rubbed the red spots where the cuffs dug into my skin. Before looking around at the island.

We stood on a beach. The water was clear. The sun was sitting on the horizon, a golden-orange tinting the sky. I would have sat to enjoy the gorgeous sight if I wasn't stranded on a island with two dozen and a half criminals. Behind us the sand slowly gave way to grass where a weak treeline took from spaced out saplings to a full blown jungle. Before I could take in the other women, the same imposing voice spoke again.

“Do any of you remember anything?” When no one said anything the woman gave an exasperated but equally annoyed sigh “Don't tell me you've forgotten how to speak too.”

A dark skinned woman with a square afro, a relfective visor and thighs that looked like they crush watermelons raised her hand briefly “No we can speak, at least I can … I don't know about the rest of them.” She had a slight accent and full lips. Gorgeous… 

Another woman (probably the same one who interrupted Dewey) spoke up “Yeah we can talk, yada yada yada, but what are we gonna do? If you haven't noticed the sun is going down and fast.” She, on the other hand, was short and stout with hair that was so long, a bit of it swept the ground

And it was true. It was already two times darker than it was a few minutes ago. The tall blond huffed at the ever disappearing sun. “Okay um, shelter? I guess we don't have enough time for that. Fire! Of course, we need to make a fire and we'll camp out here for the night. Tomorrow first thing in the morning we'll get started on shelter and food.” the woman scanned the crowd of prisoners assigned the task of gathering firewood from the jungle to a couple of burly women. Her cold eyes scanned the crowd again before falling on a thin girl whose light blue bangs covered her eyes “Go sort through the supply crate and see if you can find anything useful. You go with her” It took me a few seconds to realize she was talking to me. She looks at me expectantly. 

“Oh right, supplies. Crate… I'll go do that.” I shuffle quickly out of the woman's hard stare and follow the blue haired girl to the shoreline where the supply crate sits.

“Kind of scary huh?” I ask her quietly  
“Being on this island without any memories of our past lives or that woman?”  
“Both…”  
“Yes she is… frightening, the island however is exciting.” she gives me a small smile before continuing “Imagine, it’s a fresh start with new people. You can make yourself who you want to be. It’s an experience… one that will end in death but an experience nevertheless.”  
I stare at her blankly as she digs through the crate. She pulls out the calendar, smaller a crate of water, a crate of food, and a lighter as well as some fluid.  
I open my mouth to ask her what she meant when she cuts me off with a question of her own. “Will you help me carry this back”  
I’ll ask her later,“Of course,” I say, throwing the calendar under my arm and picking up the crate if food.  
“You don't remember anything either?”

The girl turned her head to me, the breeze revealing an intense gaze under her bangs. “No, none of us do. The only thing I remember are basic skills.”

“Same here.”  
The girl jumped when the imposing voice called out. “You two girls are taking an awfully long time.”

The women had already returned with fire wood. “Coming!” I shouted across the beach. The golden haired woman lay on the beach with a crying woman with white hair and dark skin.

Consoling her maybe?

The blue haired girl began pouring the lighter fluid on the pile of sticks.

xXx

Most of the women lay around the fire on the beach. Either conversing or eating. The golden haired woman still laid with the crying one. I still was beside the quiet girl with the bangs that obscured her eyes. She sat quietly while the the other women chatted and got to know each other. Some women were loudly telling of tiny snippets of their past lives that they recalled (or made up), making big hand gestures and laughing along with each other. Others were somber and quiet like her. The awkward silence was getting to me and if I’m going to be stuck on an island with these women for the rest of my life i might as well get to know them.

“Um, what is your name?” I hesitantly asked her. She peered at me with hidden eyes before looking down and worrying her lip. “That’s okay, I don't remember mine either.”

“Yellow…” Once again the imposing rung out. Answering the question I didn't ask her. Her gaze piercing my skin. I averted my eyes and messed with a shiny, purple rock instead.  
“What was that?” The woman next to her, no longer crying, questioned.  
“My name was Yellow. At least it meant yellow in some language or another.”  
The woman next to her gave a sigh and i looked up at her. She was very unlike the newly dubbed Yellow. She had long white hair and darker skin. She had an all around softer presence than Yellow.  
“I remember other things, but I can't remember my name.” She started to tear up again.  
Yellow quickly slipped her hands into the woman’s “Its alright, that’s probably isn't even my real name.”  
When that failed to calm down the woman Yellow spoke again. “Well, my name is Yellow… It’s only fitting to call you ‘Blue’”.

The woman, now Blue, smiled and gave a tight hug to Yellow. Who in turn patted her awkwardly on the back. 

Realizing I was staring, I turned my stare back into the fire. An afroed head popped out from around it. Our faces inches from each other.  I jerked back and fell into the blue haired girl's lap on accident.

“S-sorry!” she only offered me a small smile in return. From my position I could just make out her bottom lashes that were peeking out of her hair. I slowly got up to see the same dark woman jerking her head to a nearby tree just out of earshot and a small Follow me. I got up and trailed behind her to the tree watching the way her hips swayed slightly with each step. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks and swiftly averted my eyes.

Once we under the tree she bent over until we were face to face. I immediately felt the heat rise to my cheeks again and hoped it was to dark for her to see it. If she did, she didn't say anything and began asking me questions in a hushed voice instead.  
“Who is that woman? Is she an ambassador? How do you know her? Why is she naming people?”  
I felt a little overwhelmed by the sudden entourage of questions and took a step back, processing what she had just asked me. 

“Um, I don't know. No, I don’t think so. I don’t. To be kind?” I answered her just how she had asked me. She gave a little nod before getting a bit closer to me.  
“I don’t trust her. She is acting like she is in charge.”  
I stepped back again before answering her, “I mean, someone has to, right? Better her than one of these criminals.”  
Garnet gave a sharp sigh and ran her hand down her face, pulling at her cheeks. “In case you haven't noticed, she's a criminal, I’m a criminal, you’re a criminal!”  
I frowned “Wow, thanks Captain Obvious. I meant that she seems more capable of leading us than anyone else at the moment.”  
When she didn't give me an answer I looked back at Yellow. She was pointing to a few burly women and saying something. Blue smiled widely by her side, nodding at them.  The 12 or so women looked at eachother and smiled. Some flexing their muscles. She then pointed to the blue haired girl, someone in a crowd by the fire, and then looked around as if she was confused. She said something to the blue haired girl, who turned towards me. Yellow followed her gaze. I swallowed nervously when her eyes landed on me. She beckoned me over with a wave. 

I glanced back at the woman and mouthed sorry before walking back to the fire. When I sat beside the blue haired girl Yellow already was pointing at her.  
“And you’d be Blue Pearl. We don't need to use ‘cuts’ because there's only three of you.”

“What?” I asked, confused

“Pearl, that’s your name.”

“Um, okay?”

Yellow sent me an amused smile. “See Pearl, the amethysts and jaspers” She pointed to the group of strong women, “The six amethysts are Blue’s, they will help build the shelters. The other six jaspers are mine, they’ll hunt for food. God knows we can’t live off of that mush that Dewey-bastard decided to throw in that lousy crate. Peridots,” she pointed to three women etching something in the sand and arguing lightly, “They are also mine. They’ll work with Blue’s amethysts designing huts and occasionally fixing things. Lapis Lazuli: Blue’s, I don't recall where she went of to, but she’ll gather and purify water if we ever need any. For now, while we have a lot of bottled water, she’ll help with the game the jasper’s kill. Blue’s sapphire will provide advice, and we each have a  zircon that will help with decide punishment. Holly Blue Agate will manage the amethysts and jaspers. Bismuth makes tools and weapons. The rest are rubies, mine. They’ll be gatherers. Did you get all that pearl?”

I stared blankly at her for a few seconds before slowly nodding my head. “We are named and classified by gems?” Blue swiftly nodded. “What do you mean by ‘mine’?”

“Whichever diamond you belong to, in a sense. If you are Blue’s, you fall under Blue Diamond’s court and she would be responsible for you.” Yellow answered me this time.

“Oh” The explanation did nothing to soothe her fears that they would be owned by these two women. “So who’s court am I in?”

“As a pearl you’d be like… an assistant. So you wouldn't be in a court technically because you’d be helping out Garnet with her duties.”  
“Garnet?”

Yellow pointed at the tree that ‘Garnet’ was still under “She manages everyone on the island and report everything back to me and Blue Diamond. You will be under her.

“I see.” All this new information sent my brain buzzing and I really just needed a good night's sleep after all day on a plane. The sun went down who’s knows how long ago, and the sand was starting to feel more inviting by the second. Yellow, or Yellow Diamond, laid down in the sand next to Blue Diamond, who continued to converse with Blue Pearl. A woman next to Blue Pearl who shared a similar stature to her (and me, now that I think about it) and blond hair up in a topknot, dismissed herself from the conversation. She kneeled next to me and held out her hand.

“I’m Yellow Pearl, I don’t believe we have met.” Her voice was nasally and somewhat high-pitched.

I took her hand and gave it two pumps. “Pearl”

“So, this ‘Diamond’ thing is really a trip isn't it? I mean I’m not complaining, we were going to have to establish a system at some point anyway but so soon...” she trailed off.

“Yes, do you trust her?” I asked. More out of curiosity after what Garnet had told me.

“I mean, I don’t know her. But I’m going to be working a lot with her so I might as well trust her, I don't have anything better to do.” Yellow Pearl let out a sigh. “Well it was nice speaking to you pearl, but Yellow Diamond says we have a big tomorrow so I’m going to leave to sleep.” She let out a snort, “You look like you need it.”

I chuckled a bit at her jab as she shot me a playful look over her shoulder. “I’ll get you back for that!” I called to her.


	2. Word Vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (POV) Lapis Lazuli

Fucking Water!  
They put me, me, on water? There’s tons of water! I swivel to the ocean and glare at it.

“Actually that water is undrinkable, it’s too salty and is teaming with bacteria.”  
I jump at the sudden voice and whip back around to face it. It’s a peridot. The glare of the sun reflecting off her glasses. Great...

“How-” I start to question her but she cuts in before i finish my sentence.  
“You were talking aloud.”  
Huh

When I didn't say anything she stuck her hand out. “Hello, I’m Peridot, cut 2. I believe your Lapis Lazuli, correct?”  
“Yeeaah” I slowly took her hand and awkwardly shook it.  
“So, why are you upset? You could helping build the shelters instead of moping out her in the beach. “  
I scoff and turn to the ocean again, “I don't build shelters it’s not my job. I collect water.” I sat in the sand waited for Peridot to leave, but to my surprise she sat right next to me.  
“And… You don't have to collect water right now do you? You can come and help me and the other Peridots. We’re designing the huts. We have the dimensions but they aren't very pretty… I feel like you have an aesthetic touch. You could help us out.”

She smiled hopefully at me. I shot her a look. Her smile faltered and she asked me if she had said something wrong. I shook my head and shot her a question of my own.

“What does ‘aesthetic’ mean again?”

xXx

After kindly (well maybe not so kind) declining Peridots offer, I soon returned to my sulking. Or I at least tried to. As soon as I sat on the sand, the jaspers burst from the tree line. They were shouting and whooping and overall being loud. And before I could even yell at them for disturbing what little piece I had they had thrown something on a flat rock and shoved a knife into my hands. And now I stood face to face with a huge and hideous dead boar. I wish I had taken Peridots offer. 

“Wait, aren't you jaspers supposed to help?” I shouted after the women.  
One turned her head towards me. She was a bit skinnier than the rest of them, “Nah, we’re tired from hunting that thing down all morning. It’s dead, just skin it.” 

“How am I supposed to do that!?”  
“You’d chop off the head and then cut down the middle of the body and expanding to the limbs as needed.”  
I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear and turned to find the Peridot again.

“Ohp, my apologies. I’m seem to keep frightening you.”  
“Didn't I tell you to get lost?” I narrowed my eyes at her.  
She brushed my question off and took the knife from my hands. “Here, look”

She pressed the knife into the boar's neck and cut the flesh all around the of the neck. Then she took the knife and slit the pig's flesh down its stomach in one slick swipe. When the blood started pouring out the boar I turned away. The combined smell and horrifying sight sent me into a gagging fit.

“Are you okay?”

Her voice barely registered as I desperately tried to stop the bile rising up my throat. I ran a few yards away from the boar before calming down. A jasper ( a big buff jasper) appeared in front of me with a bunch of tools in her arms. She shot me a smile.

“Nice! You were able to skin the pig. I thought you would barf for sure.”  
I nodded, my breath not yet back. 

“Ha, I’ll make sure you get the first piece.”  
She continued in the direction of the monstrosity she just called a ‘pig’. Peridot ran up to me asking me if I was alright, and if I needed anything. I shoved her off. I was fine, now that i didn't have that thing in my face.

I really did have the worst job on this godforsaken island. 

“Um, do you still need help with the huts?”  
Her face lit up and she beamed at me before her head vigorously. “I knew it! Those clods said you wouldn't come, but I knew you help. With a dismal job like that? I mean who wouldn't? Come on, I’ll show you where we’re set up. The amethysts are gathering supplies so we still have a little time before building starts at noon. Oh! You’ll h-”

“Peridot!”  
“U-uh yes?”  
“Just… show me where the plans are please.”  
“Okay, come on. I’ll brief you on the way there. Good thinking Lazuli.”

I sighed heavily as Peridot began to ramble again. Well I guess word vomit was better than  vomit, vomit.

xXx

Working with the peridots was far from exciting but at least it took up time. I currently sat with my head propped on the hand sitting on a boulder on the far side the beach. The peridots ran to and fro. Checking plans, finding out how to make a concrete mix using wet sand and crushed rock, assigning different amethysts different tasks.  Peridot 2 asked me a couple times my thoughts on the design of the diamonds soon to be quarters. A few feet into the jungle an abandoned cave with lots of potential was to be the diamonds residence. I don't understand why they all to themselves though. Peridot was done ordering amethysts around all was impatiently waiting for them to return. She tapped her foot a mile a minute and rambled on about something to me. I had tuned her out long ago. Watching the waves lap at the sea shore instead. 

“Huh, Lazuli wouldn’t it be great?” Her enthusiastic voice pulled me out my trance.  
“What?”  
She sighed “Were you even listening?”  
“Umm, no.”  
She sighed again, this time a bit more exaggerated, “I said, that I could revise the plans for you area to live. We have you put with the elites but maybe you’d like something by yourself?”

I perked up. Having a place to myself wouldn't be so bad. I could privacy and a place to hide. I didn't people all that much anyway. “You would do that for me?”  
Peridot flushed, “I mean why not, it’s not a big deal or anything, just have to revise it with the diamonds.” She mumbled.

I smiled at her and was about to thank her when the rustling of bushes. Peridot turned swiftly and opened her mouth but closing it quickly when she realized it wasn't the returning amethysts. Its was a large, imposing, dark figure. A smaller lithe one stood stiffly next to it. When the bushes closed and the sun was once more blocked out I could make out who it was.

Garnet and her pearl. Pearl had an uneasy expression whilst Garnet’s was unreadable behind a pair of sunglasses. I wonder where she got them. It's not like they let us keep any personal belongings. She stared at Peridot.

“How much progress have you made?” Her voice was deep and hard. She sounded hurried but at the same time managed to sound uninterested.  

Peridot blinked a few times before giving her meaningless statistics and figures. Pearl scribbled them down on a paper pad . Garnet looked around and tested the beams of bamboo the amethysts had put up.

Garnet spoke again “What are you going to use for walls?” 

Peridot answered quickly, “Bamboo running across the structure on the outside. We’ll line the interior with dried palm leaves.”

Garnet nodded before turning to her pearl. “You got all of that Pearl?”  
Pearl tensed under her gaze. Her eyes lowered immediately and gave a weak nod. They were just about to leave when Garnet turned her blank stare to me. “What are you doing here. You're not being productive.”

Peridot jumped in front in me and frantically explained how I had already filled my quota or whatever. Like any of that mattered. If I wanted to sit, that was my business. I tried to push the smaller woman out of my way with no prevail. When I finally moved Peridot and about to tell this Garnet off she already left. 

Peridot waved her arms at me “What do you think you're doing? It’s like you want to be crushed!”  
I glared at her, “You shouldn't've got in the way. And they can’t hurt me anyways.”  
She let out a disbelieving snort, “What do mean they can't hurt you? You don’t what they’re capable of!”  
“Whatever!” I flopped back down the boulder, a little harsher than I should have given my seat was, in fact, solid rock.

Peridot glanced at me, gave a closed mouth muffled scream, and stomped into the forest, leaving me alone in the clearing.

xXx

I tried going around the forest looking for but after about an hour of calling for and tripping over tree roots I gave up and went to sit around the fire the jaspers were tending. Now that the boar with cooking it actually smelt kind of good. Holly Blue Agate was shouting loudly at Skinny for chipping a tusk, I think. The biggest jasper didn't seem to care and continued to adjust the pig to a makeshift spit. She chuckled deeply.

“What’s up with you?”  
Was she talking to me? Her eyes flitted up and grasped mine. Okay, she was definitely talking to me. “Um, nothing?”  
“You okay, you seem off.”  
“I don't seem anything. You don't even know me.”  
“None of us do. Were already here. Might as well make the most of it.” She shot me a toothy grin.  
I grimaced and turned away from her. Looking back into the tree line. Peridot slowly stepped out from behind a tree. Two amethysts stumbled out behind her, barely holding up a large rock. I ran up to her. 

“Peridot! You’re okay. Wh-”  
“Of course I’m okay! I'm doing my job.”  
I flinched a her harsh tone. She was mad. Of course she was mad. I'm a jerk. I dropped my head and mumbled a sorry to her. 

I heard her sigh. “Amethysts, you can put that rock down over there for a minute and rest. I’ll be right there.”

The two women looked confusedly at each other for a minute before starting to lug the smooth boulder over to the shoreline. 

The silence between us was getting heavy. Just before I opened my mouth to say something her voice rang out. “That’s for your house… I was gonna carve that boulder out into something.” She shrugged.

I looked back at the rock, then to Peridot. “I’m sorry, I was a bitch.”  
“You’re fine. This place is…” she chuckled humorlessly, “this is messed up.”  
I cracked a small smirk. She eyed me suspiciously, “Why are you doing all this stuff for me? Even though I wasn’t nice to you or even tried to be. I don’t deserve all of,” I waved my arm at the beach, “this.”

Peridot's face flushed. I kind of suited her. Her cheeks tinted rose. She coughed, her voice was barely audible and if I wouldn't have been standing so close chances are I would've missed it, “I um, can’t see all that well… I kind of needed some help.”

My lips spread in huge grin and laughter bubbled in my throat. I tried to hold it back and slapped my hand over my  mouth. Peridot's eyes grew wide.

“Lazuli? Are you okay?”

The laughter finally burst out. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady myself. Clutching my stomach with the other. Her entire face was now a dark red, making my laughter grow even stronger.

“You clod! It’s not even funny!”  
I was gasping for air . My sides ached. Somehow I was on ground. Peridot was gone. I looked around the beach to find her strutting to the two awaiting amethysts. 

“Wait Peridot!” I gasped, still laughing.  
“Nope!”  
“Wait!” I picked myself of the ground and threw my arm across her shoulder.  
When my giggles died down, I did the first thing I thought would make her calm down and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

I guess you could say it worked because she fell flat on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally was going to be much different and be in Pearls pov, but the chapter took a very different direction and will probably be posted as one of the later chapters. Most of the story will be in Pearls pov but occasionally throughout it I want to explore the interior of other characters. I also want to meet new characters but for now this is what we got. This chapter is filler and I apologize but hopefully the next chapter will be out before next Friday. It will be in Pearls pov and we will be able to see some story progression and get a bit into Pearl and Garnets tense relationship.


	3. Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been a bit hectic so this update is really late but here you go!

It was dark again. I was utterly exhausted. I had spent the entire day on my feet, running around the island with Garnet and checking on progress. I don't really know why we are doing this instead of the diamonds. It didn't make any sense. Plus my feet ached and I was ready to collapse, but we still had to report our findings.  
I stood tensely behind Garnet as she reported, staring hard into the sand. When I heard the name ‘Peridot’ I perked up.

“The plans were changed to housing her with Sapphire and the Zircons to having a small hut built on the shore.” Came the smooth accented voice.

Yellow Diamonds neutral expression quickly pulled down into a frown. “Why is that?”  
“Peridot c2 thinks it will increase productivity.”

Yellow Diamond placed her head in hands, rubbing at her temples, mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. “Keep an eye on them.”

“Yes, Yellow Diamond.”

She waved her hand at Garnet, dismissing the two of us. Garnet sat by the fire. Turning to grab a piece a fruit the rubies had brought. She doesn't say much. And when she does it’s usually to tell me to do something. Other than that I just trail behind her and write down figures and progress of building. I’m not doing anything useful. I could help gather resources and berries with the rubies, or work with the peridots on designing huts and fixing things. Yellow Diamond seems to value productivity greatly. I could do more than be an assistant to some woman who barely spoke and did nothing but walked around and kept people in line with her intimidating figure.  
I glanced around the fire before finding a spot to sit down. Blue Pearl sat with Yellow sharing berries. I greeted them and made myself comfortable in the sand. The jaspers and amethysts were loudly conversing and sparring while they ripped into meat. The peridots however looked over plans and made slight adjustments, Lapis Lazuli helping tweak some things on the sheets of paper. I scanned my eyes over the beach to see the Diamonds tensely interrogating Holly Blue Agate. My roamed the beach again, looking for something I couldn't quite pinpoint.

“Lost something?” a nasally voice next me questioned. I turned my head to see Yellow Pearl looking at me expectantly.

“Oh no,” I lied easily “Just enjoying the view.”  
She nodded and offered me a mango, the juice squirting into my mouth as I bit into it. It only occurred to me now that I hadn't eaten anything all day. I finished off a couple pieces of fruit before drifting off beside the pearls.

xXx

“Pearl!”  
My eyes shot open. One of the shorter amethysts, I think it was c3, was standing over me.

“Who?”

“You… Pearl it’s been almost a week now, you should be used to your name.”

My brain tried to process what she said but it was still fuzzy from the quick awakening.  
When I didn't respond the amethysts gave a long, overdramatic sigh and pulled me to my feet.

“Come on, you're late.”

“For what?”

She narrowed her eyes at me “Your Job…”  
“My- The Plant?”  
“What- No, Garnet. You have to help Garnet!”

“Garnet… Garnet!”

My shot wide open. All the grogginess of sleep suddenly leaving me. I was late. I couldn't be late. I glanced up the sun. The sun had come up a while ago based on its position. I sprinted to the far side of the island where Garnet usually waits for me. I slipped past the brush, Amethysts c3 not too far behind me. I quickly curved around the newly set up bamboo wall and smacked right into a solid but soft substance.  
Amethyst rounded the wall and whispered an ‘ouch’.

“Pearl, let me help you up.”

A dark hand extended out to me. I hesitantly took it. She pulled me up to my feet. I stared at my reflection in her visor. Amethyst let out a cough, and I realized that I was standing incredibly close to Garnet. I quickly took a step back, feeling blush flood to my cheeks, and dusted myself off.  
Amethyst let out a low whistle. “Yeah, you might wanna keep an eye on this one. Apparently she works for plants.” She laughed at her own joke.

Garnet gave a small chuckle “I didn't know Pearl was the Lorax.”

Amethyst made a face, “A whatty?”

An awkward silence settled between them before Garnet decided to send her off “Thank you for fetching Pearl. You better get back to Holly Blue.”

Amethyst eyes widened, “Oh right! See ya later G-man.”

Garnet then turned her covered gaze to me. “What kept you?”

“Oh, I didn't get much sleep last night.” I smiled nervously. I didn't know why I was so nervous around the woman. She didn't talk much and overall seemed uninterested in   
everything. Maybe it was her physique. It was … impressive. I swiped my eyes over her body. Strong arms that wrapped around a round, full chest that cascaded down into a slim waist which spread out into thick muscular thighs. Her form fitting dark red T-shirt showed an imprint of abs. A tear in the side revealed a slither or dark skin.

“Pearl!” A rich accented voice teared me out of my thoughts. “Are you feeling well? I called you three times. First you're late then you don't respond..”

“Huh?”

Garnet frowned, “Go rest, i’ll take care of things.”

“Are you sure?” Maybe getting away from Garnet for a while would do me some good.Plus it’s not like she needed my help. But I didn't really feel good about leaving her to do   
everything when I was perfectly fine.

“Yeah” She didn't say anything else and turned to walk past me across the beach. I grimaced.

xXx

 

I ate a bit. And then I took a nap. I went swimming some. And now I was drying out.  
It was only a bit past noon. Being sick is boring. I was going to have to find some way to spend the day. I layed down on the flat rock I was drying on and let out a sigh as I shut my eyes. I’ll figure something out after I have a nap. Being sick is tiring.

“Is that you Pearl?”  
So much for sleep. I turn my head to see Yellow Pearl and an amethyst, the amethyst carrying a stack of something. Yellow Pearl stopped in front of my rock and regarded me with a tilted head. I sat up and nodded in the amethyst’s direction, “What’s that for?”

The amethyst spoke before Yellow Pearl could open her mouth, “We’re taking materials to Bismuth!” She said cheerily.

Yellow Pearl glared at her before turning back to me, “Yes, My Diamond has decided that it is a good time to begin making tools for the Quartzes. Right now they’re swinging around sticks like a heap of buff monkeys.” She shot me a smirk. “Here, you can help since you're not doing anything particularly useful.”

She handed me half of her stack of rocks and sticks. I felt the smile form on my face, grateful for the task, and being able to do something for once today.  
We continued in the direction of where they were already heading. Yellow Pearl glanced at me, “Why were just sitting on that rock?”

I shrugged “Garnet told me to get some rest. She thought I needed a break.”

Yellow Pearl frowned, “Amethyst c3 was late to her assignment… Do you know anything about that?”

I tensed, “Yes, she was helping Garnet and I.”

“Of course.”

I glanced at Yellow Pearl, she had a frown instead of her usual subtle smirk.

“Is something the matter?”

“N-no, just try to on task from now on.”

Oh,ok” I stare ahead. Trying to find the hidden meaning by her tone. She sounded uneasy. Her mouth set into a hard line. Something was wrong.

The amethyst catches up with us as settles into stride next me. “You ever been to the volcano?”

“Volcano? There’s a volcano!”

“Relax, it’s not active. At least I don't think it is. Anyways, it’s just over there, it’s not big.”

Yellow Pearl quickly shifts back into her snide self ,“It’s hardly a volcano, c5. Just a lava pocket in a cave.”

I nod, still a bit offput by the idea of having any sort of lava on the island.

Amethyst c5 scoffed, “Lava pocket my ass. It’s cooler to say volcano.”

Yellow Pearl groaned, “Are all the amethysts like this?”

“Pretty much…”, she turned to me again. “It’s really cool! They have these ledges everywhere, and boulders and stuff. I think your going to like it, Bismuth sure does.”  
After about 15 minutes of walking and talking about meaningless topics, we stood at the bottom of a plateau. It had a small tunnel-like entrance. It got warmer the deeper the tunnel went. Roughly 3 yards it widened abruptly into a large hollowed out cave.

Sounds of laughter echoed off the stone walls. I almost dropped my pile in surprise when I saw the covered face of Garnet. She and Bismuth were sitting on a carved out ledge talking. Bismuth looked up. “Hey! You brought me my stuff?” The woman was loud and cheery.

“Yes, bismuth. When will you be able to harvest iron?”

Bismuth took the rocks from me and Yellow Pearl into her large arms and set them down on a flat boulder, and motioned for Amethyst c5 to do the same. She started looking through them, separating the different rocks into piles.

“Um, sooner than later.” She shot Yellow Pearl a large smile. Yellow Pearl glared in response.

Yellow Pearl turned her gaze to Garnet, “Looks like everyone is off task today.”

Garnet turned her coverd gave to Yellow Pearl, “I got done with my rounds and I didn't have anything to do. I was sure Blue Diamond wouldn't mind.”

“So what are you doing here? Besides keeping Bismuth company.”

A small smirk formed on the dark woman's lips, “Just relaxing”

Yellow Pearl visibly tensed “There is no time for ‘relaxing’! I suggest you go help finish the shelters.”

Garnet’s grin grew as she hopped off the table and stood directly in front of Yellow Pearl, towering above her, “And who are you tell me what to do?”

Instead of backing down, Yellow Pearl got visibly more angered and stood up straighter, “I’ll just ask Blue Diamond what she thinks then.”  
Garnet’s smile disappeared, “Fine, i’ll take my pearl and go. See you later Bismuth.” She started towards the tunnel.

Yellow Pearl proudly displayed a smug smirk. I willed my feet to move after Garnet.

 

Her Pearl?

xXx  
“Pearl, could you get that”, an accented voice called drifted through the air.

Garnet stood holding up a bamboo wall. She nodded briskly at the hammer sitting next to me. “Hand it to c1 for me?”  
“Sure…”

I quickly put the hammer into Amethyst c1’s awaiting hands, who pounded the wall into place. Garnet took a step back from the wall and pulled her T-shirt up to wipe her   
drenched brow. Dark skin showed as the hem of her shirt rose. Taunt abdominal muscles flexing slightly. I snapped my gaze away at shirt fell back into the place. Garnet stood back and took in the hut. It will be housing the quartzes so naturally the hut was very large and took the longest time to build. Only the walls were up however, if the amethysts and jaspers wanted anything else they’d have to do it later.

C3 came bounding up and gave Garnet a slap on the back.

“Alright G-Man! Thanks for the help.”  
“No problem Amethyst.”

“Yeah, we h-” Amethyst was cut off by a rustle in the bushes.

She jumped back when a rabbit burst through the bramble.  
“What the fuck?”

Another rustle was heard. Jasper c1 came out of the bushes. She turned to look at us, then back where the rabbit had disappeared. “Dammit” her hoarse voice sounded out.  
A couple more jaspers emerged from the bramble. Jasper c1 turned to the others and pointed to Jasper c4, “Go after it, Skinny.”  
C4 nodded and took off in the direction of the rabbit. Amethyst laughed “You really going through all that for a bunny? Whatcha’ gonna’ do? Keep it as pet?”

“No, I was going catch it and kill it. Then I’d tear it’s skin off and rip out it bones before eating it raw.”

Amethysts laughter dies out quickly. She let out a low whistle, “Okay..Imma go over there now.” She stepped out of the way and jogged to the other amethysts.  
Jasper turned her gaze to Garnet “Is the hut done?”  
“Yup, all finished. Where’d that rabbit come from?”

Jaspers lip curled at Garnet, “What do you mean? It came the forest obviously.”

Garnet shook her head, “Rabbits don’t live in this habitat. It’s too wet and overgrown.” She paused in thought, “Maybe someone put them here.”

Jasper scoffed, “Yeah, sure.”

C4 emerged from the brambles with a kicking rabbit in her fist.

Jasper took the small animal form her. “Nice, Skinny.” She grabbed the rabbit's head and twisted sharply, breaking the poor things neck.  
I flinched at the sickening crack that rang through the clearing.  
Jasper smiled and turned her attention back to the jaspers, the rabbit now dangling lifelessly from her fist. “Let’s go see if we can go get any more.  
The two jaspers followed her out of the bramble. It was getting darker. We’d have to report soon. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the sudden contact and turned to see the owner. Garnet squeezed it lightly and headed in the direction of the beach.

 

xXx

Blue Diamond only sat with Blue Pearl today. Yellow Diamond was nowhere in sight. I hadn't seen her all day. Usually she wander about with Yellow Pearl and comment on the   
jaspers kills, or making plans with the peridots on the cave she decided she and Blue Diamond would live in. Even if she wasn't supervising the directly, she would relax on the beach with Blue Diamond and watch from afar. She was nowhere to be found today.

“-and the huts are done. All that needs to be done now is tools, which Bismuth is currently working on, and your cave, which I assume Yellow Diamond is-”

Blue Diamond waved her hand, “Yes, thank you Garnet. You are dismissed.”

Garnet’s neutral expression faltered for a moment. But she turned towards the fire regardless. I started after here but stopped in my tracks when I heard Blue Diamond speak   
again.

“Pearl, would you stay with me for a minute?” By her tone I knew that really didn't have a choice.

“Y-yes Blue Diamond.” I gingerly walked back to her and folded my legs under me beside Blue Pearl.

She ran her fingers through Blue Pearls bangs, who in turn leaned into the touch.  
“How is Garnet handling her assignment?”

I blink “She’s doing fine…”

“Are, you certain?”

I pause in thought.

“She seems bored with her job, unsatisfied.”

“What is she unsatisfied with in particular?”

I feel my eyebrows crinkle, “I’m not entirely sure, Blue Diamond.”

“If you notice anything odd don't hesitate to inform me or Yellow.”

‘Odd’, what’s that supposed to mean? The way she spoke it sounded like words had something behind them. Like she was suggesting something. But what could she be suggesting? What could she want with Garnet?  
“I’ll make sure to tell you, Blue Diamond.”

“Good, I’ll let you two retire to your quarters now.”

I stood and carefully pulled Blue Pearl up with me. I let her lead the way to the newly built cabin.

 

xXx

The breeze floated through the open walls but it was still nice to be under a roof. Blue and Yellow Pearl had already fallen asleep but I couldn't seem to get sleep to take me.   
Instead I let my thoughts drift to the island. Nobody really new much about everyone else. Blue Pearl was quiet but very nice. Yellow Pearl was the opposite, being extremely chatty and sometimes rude. Most of the amethysts are loud but friendly. The Jaspers stay to themselves most of the time. When I see the zircons they are either bickering or ignoring each other. Bismuth seems lively.

The only gem that I don't know what to think of is Garnet. She has an aura of mystery surrounding her. The shades help. She seems to always to wearing them, no matter the time of day or if the sun is out. She doesn't seem to like me very much either.  
Blue Pearl shakes my shoulder, “Did you hear that?” She asks in a small voice.

“Hear what?”

She gently shushes me before pointing over to a patch of bushes between the trees. I watch the bushes for a few moments. After a minute or two the bushes quiver. I give a sigh and roll back over. “It’s just a rabbit Blue Pearl, go back to sleep.”

She shakes me again. I give another sigh. She gives me a frown. “Fine I’ll go prove to you it was just a rabbit and that you wasted my time for no reason.”  
I make my way over to the bushes. I reach my hand inside to pull them apart when something wraps itself around my arm. I give a tug. And another. Then the thing gives me a tug and pulls me into the bush. My scream is muffled by a hand covering my mouth. Black curls obscure my vision.

A rich, deep, barely audible, accented voice whispers in my ear, “Meet me at my cabin. Don’t tell anyone.”

Suddenly I’m jerked out of bushes. I find myself staring at blue bangs. Quickly, I scramble out of her arms and dust myself off.

Blue Pearl picks a couple twigs out of my hair, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… just a rabbit.”  
She didn't look convinced.

I try my best to give her a reassuring smile, “I’m gonna go use the restroom. Get some sleep.”

“Are you sure your o-”

“I’ll be fine Blue Pearl”

She finally nods and turns to the cabin. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Garnet

That was odd. Maybe a little more than odd. Maybe I should tell Blue Diamond. I’m sure whatever reason Garnet had for almost giving me a heart attack was a good one. I see her   
cabin in the distance. It’s slightly smaller than mine and has closed walls instead of large windows. I see Garnet pacing back and forth in front of her cabin. I contemplate just turning around and going back to sleep, but she sees me.

“Pearl! What did she say?”

“What?”

She stalks over to me and grabs me by the shoulders “What did she say? What did she tell you?”

“Who? Blue Pearl?”

She shakes me a bit. “No! Blue Diamond, what did she say to you?”

I stare hard at my reflection in her visor. Trying to figure out what she wants from me. I push her away. “Get off of me.”  
She stares at me. The moonlight glints off her visor. She runs her hands through her curls and climbs into her cabin.  
“Hey! Where are you going?” I start after her.

I climb into the cabin. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

“Pearl, you have to tell me what Blue Diamond said.”

“Why, what’s so important?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“So why should tell you anything?” I scoff.

She jumps up, her figure towering over me, “You don’t have a choice!”  
I shrink back. Garnet takes a deep breath and backs off. She lifts her visor to rub her temples.

“Things aren't what you think they are.”

I frown in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Garnet turns to me, her expression neutral again, “Just make sure to be careful.”  
I let out a breath, “Okay…?”

“If you see any questionable behavior make sure to tell me.” Well that sounds familiar.

“So what? You’re not going to tell me anything?”

“No.”She turned her back to me, which I took as my queue to leave.

 

xXx

“So…Where were you last night?” Yellow asked with poorly imitated disinterest.

“I was with you two last night.”

She rolled her eyes. Me, Blue, and Yellow Pearl were sent to gather the items of the newly dropped supply crate. The entire walk consisted of me trying to dodge Yellow Pearls many questions about last night. Which is funny because I could've sworn she was asleep.”

“Pearl…” she whines my name out.

“Yellow,” I do the same to hers.

She stops dead in her tracks, “Why is it such a big secret Pearl?”

“It isn't a secret! I just went to the beach and came back.”

Yellow Pearl threw her hands up into the air dramatically, “Then why did it take you so long?”

“I’m not discussing this with you. It’s none of your business anyways.” I turn my back to her and head to the shoreline to pull a couple things out of the crate.

“Oh but it’s Garnet’s business isn't it?”

I freeze.  
How would she know I was with Garnet? She was asleep. Wasn't she? Unless Blue Pearl saw me. But she wouldn't follow me. Would she?

“Pearl?” it was Blue Pearl calling my name this time.  
Her voice snaps me out of my panic. My eyes shift to Yellow Pearl. She looks more concerned than angry. Frustrated at my lack of information at most. I huff.

“Just help me with the crate.”

Yellow Pearl looks annoyed but picks up a few things regardless. She stalks off without us.  
Blue Pearl gives a small sigh and pulls the remaining items from the crate. I walk along with her and head in the direction of the diamonds’ cave to drop off the items.

“I’ll just get this for you two.” Another voice rings out across the beach.

Both Blue Pearl and I whip your head around to see Garnet picking up the abandoned crate.

“You wouldn’t mind if I walked with you?” Garnet questions.

Before I can fully process the request Blue Pearl politely shakes her head, a small smile on her face. Garnet catches up with us and walks along side Blue Pearl and I. Garnet leans   
into my ear a slightly.

“Remember what we talked about yesterday?”she asks softly.

“How could I forget my near-death experience? Of course I remember.” I whispered back harshly.

“No need to get snappy.”

“No need to pull me into a bush and never me tell me why.”

Thick lips tug into a frown, “I needed to talk to you. I thought you would be more helpful.”

 

“Oh please! If you would just tell me what you want then I would tell you. Stop being so damn cryptic!” I shouted at her.

I blush fiercely at my outburst. Blue Pearl stares at me with a mix of concern and confusion. Garnet purses her lips together tightly.

“Let's uh… get going.”

Blue Pearl gives me a sharp nod.

The cave is bigger than Bismuth's. Beads fall from the hole-like entrance to the stone ground. I push the beads aside while almost losing a grip on the items in my arms. There isn't a need to duck. The small tunnel entrance has been obviously dug out to accommodate the Diamonds tall figures. The entrance is probably seven feet tall. The tunnel is only a yard long. A small fire sits in the middle of the cave, the smoke ventilated out somehow. Yellow Pearl sits among many pieces of bamboo furniture, arms crossed and mouth set into a scowl. The items she had arranged neatly into different piles. Blue and I move to put our items in the correct piles. Yellow’s eyes widen as Garnet steps into the cave.

“Where are the Diamonds?” Garnet puts the crate down.

“Back of the cave.” Yellow automatically responds.

I turn to Yellow Pearl, “Back?”  
Yellow Pearl nods, “It’s a big cave.”

I shake my head disbelievingly, “For two people?”

“They’re big people…” Yellow Pearl shrugs.

Only this part of the cave was double the size of the Quartz Barracks and it housed 12 people. The Quartzes were cooped up like chickens and this cave was the size of an actual dorm house! And there was more! I couldn't believe my eyes. Not to mention the many furnishings and supplies.  
Just as I’m about to say something about it, Yellow and Blue Diamond emerge from another tunnel in the cave. Blue Diamond had discarded her veil she has taken to wearing for now. White hair wrapping around her shoulders. Yellow Diamond eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she spotted Garnet.

Her cold voice rang out and echoed against the stone walls of the large cave, “State your purpose here.”

Garnet visibly tensed at Yellow Diamonds tone. “I-I was uh… helping out the pearls on their assignment.” her words seemed jumbled and unclear.

Yellow Diamond didn’t seem to think that Garnet’s explanation justified her presence, “Well everything seems to be in order. You are dismissed.”

Garnet made no move to leave despite her obvious discomfort, “Actually, I wanted to speak with my p-”

“You are dismissed Garnet. Leave, you will plenty of time to make plans with your pearl.” Yellow Diamond didn’t raise her voice. If anything it got lower, which made it sound all the more terrifying.

“May I take Pearl with me?”

“No, I need her at the moment.”

Garnet tried again “Bu-”

Finally Yellow Diamond’s temper broke. She quickly crossed the room. A loud slap rang around the cave. “Don’t you dare defy me you useless, fatuous, brute-”  
“Yellow.”

Yellow Diamond’s onslaught was quickly cut short as Blue Diamond called her name. Garnet slipped out of the cave as Yellow Diamond was distracted. Blue and Yellow Pearl looked a bit shaken up. I’m sure I looked just as wide eyed as them.  
Note to self: Yellow Diamond has a temper; and it is very short.

“Pearls, arrange the contents of the crate accordingly. I’ll be back in a few moments.” Yellow Diamonds voice was still laced with agitation.  
Yellow Pearl nodded and separated a few piles father away from each other.

“Blue, could you take these two piles to the Quartz Barracks. Pearl, you can do something with the crate and help Blue while you're at it. I’ll take inventory.”

I made way over where the crate should have been… only it wasn't there. My eyes swept the cave. The crate was nowhere in sight.  
“Um, where is the crate exactly?”

Yellow Pearl only shrugged, not bothering to look back at me. I sighed at looked at Blue Pearl expectantly.

“Maybe Garnet took it?” came her soft suggestion.

“Okay then, I’ll just pick it up then on the way back.” I huffed out. I swear it was like Garnet was trying to get herself killed.

The walk was fairly quick. Blue Pearl and I each carried half of the load. The Quartz happily took the supplies. All I needed to do was fetch the crate from Garnet and report back to   
Yellow Diamond. I found my way over to Garnet’s hut. At first I thought she was out because she wasn't in sight. I decided to look around anyway. Maybe she dropped the crate off. I checked around her hut first, then the rest the clearing. A few meters into the trees I spotted a dark figure crouched in the grass. I strained my eyes to make out the shadowy figure.

“Garnet?”  
The figure spun around and stood quickly, “Pearl!” a deep, rich, accented voice answered. Definitely Garnet. 

“What are you doing out here Garnet? Do you have the crate?”

She took a moment to respond, “Yes”

My brow furrowed, “Okay… can I have it?”

“Um… no”

What?

“I kinda need it. Garnet what are you doing?”

I walked through the grass over to whatever she crouched over ignoring her protests. What I found was the crate, partially dismantled. I stared at it for a few minutes trying to   
decipher was in world Garnet was doing with the crate. 

I turned around to face her, “Garnet?”

She responded in the same frank manner, “Boat.”

“E-excuse me?”

Garnet huffed, “I’m building a boat.”

“Why would you do that?”

“To get off this island. Yellow Diam-”

I cut her off angrily, “You are really going to risk killing yourself because you got hit?! If anything you deserved it!”

“Yellow Diamond is a murderer. She’s evil!”

I threw my arms in the air dramatically, “ For we know we’re all murderers. You could've done whatever she did too!”

Her tone drops an octave “I am not a murderer. Don’t ever compare me to Yellow Diamond.”

I ran my hand down my face, “Garnet… you can’t just build a boat out of old wood and take it out to sea. It’s impossible.

The dark woman’s features were hard, “‘Guess I’ll die trying.”

“Why are you so desperate desperate to get away from her?”

Garnet took a deep breath, “Yellow Diamond isn’t Yellow Diamond. She’s actually Jaune Diamant, and her memory wasn't wiped.”


	4. Robot or Cyborg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Thanksgiving and Merry Monday! It's officially the Christmas season! Who's excited?

A boat!

She’ll kill herself. There’s no way Garnet can build something sturdy enough to stay together at sea. We don’t even know where we are. Where does she plan on going? What if she gets into trouble? And I agreed to help her!  
  
I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I haven't been thinking clearly all day. I continue cutting down the small tree. Garnet needs wood and she can’t let anyone know what she’s up to. That leaves me to do most the hard work like lugging trees around while she builds the boat. My arms ache. I’ve been chopping down and carrying palm trees for three days almost non-stop. We do our rounds checking up on progress and then I’m sent to get wood. All this work is futile, and it’s starting to take its tole on me.

A sharp pain sears in my hand. I look at my palms. Calluses are forming, and the tips are split. The source of the pain is a splinter, however. I grit my teeth. Pulling out splinters might as well be a new hobby for me. I push the palm tree and thankfully it comes down. Carefully, I balance the lengthy tree on my shoulder and head to Garnets clearing.

  
I finally make it to Garnet’s hut and drop the tree. I crawl into her hut, exhausted. I welcome the darkness of the small structure and stretch out on the moss bedding. Her hut is cooler and more comfortable than mine. Instead of palm leaves like the rest of us have for bedding, Garnet collects moss from the shore and trees and plants it in her cabin to use it as a softer alternative. At first I thought it was a waste of time and energy but now I see why it’s worth the work.

I listen to the rhythmic sounds of Garnet working. Chopping, hammering, thumping. I have each individual sound memorized so soundly where they almost bring me to the point of nostalgia. The constant thumping starts to lull me to sleep. ‘Just for a minute’ I think, as my eyes flutter closed.

 

  
“Hey Pearl, come see!” I hear Garnet’s voice cut through my slumber.

I groggily sit up, and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. The moon peeks out from the treeline. Garnet stands proudly in front of her half finished boat frame. It’s rather large but not overly so. It’s the size of a life boat. It’s about 25 feet long, maybe a little less than 10 feet feet wide. My face falls when I take in the size of the frame. Thats a lot of wood to gather

Garnet turns to me, “What do you think so far?”

“I think your an idiot.”

Her smile streches wider. “I know, I was talking about the boat.”

“I think your boat's an idiot too.”

Ganet laughs, the sound echoes around the clearing, I like the sound. Garnet prods me for a ‘real’ answer.

I analyze the boat's frame. “What are you going to do for cargo?”

Garnet’s falls for a minute before brightening up, “Your right, I’ll make some minor adjustments for a cargo hold. Good thinking Pearl”

Garnet walks back over to the frame and kneels to begin working on it again. I shift uncomfortably.

“Um Garnet?”

“Yes Pearl?”She answers without looking up from her work.

“How did you know about Yellow Diamond?”

Her busy hands still. She turns me. She holds no humor in her face now.

“It was obvious. I’m surprised you didn't already realize she had her memory.”

I frown, “How did you know her real name?”

She turns back to her boat, “It was a guess.”

I sigh, “Of course it was.” I get the same answers every time I ask her about it. I don't know why she doesn't want to tell me about it. If anything she seems very adamant about making sure I know how dangerous Yellow Diamond is, but as of now, I only know her name, nothing of what makes her as dangerous as garnet says she is.

“If you want to protect me you need to tell me what your so worried about.”

“Okay. Yellow Diamond is going to do something very bad.”

My frown grows, “How do you know?”

“Future Vision” She answers sarcastically.

My frown quickly turns into a scowl, “Ha Ha” I reply humorlessly.

Garnet doesn't respond. After a few moments of silently watching her add a small cargo hold my eyes shift to the sky. The sky has darkened quite a bit. Seeing the moon only reminds of how I’m supposed to be asleep by now. Working on this boat has drained me, and then I have to stay up late to help Garnet on it, and get up early to take inventory. I should be in bed by now. I have no doubt the entire island is asleep except me and Garnet.

“This reminds me of a story I used to read as a child.” Garnet says with a small smile.

I perk up at the promise of a story fold my legs underneath me, gazing at her expectantly. She emits a small chuckle at my eagerness and hands me a hammer to help her with the boat. Garnet has told me several stories late at night while she works to keep me up. I find them very entertaining. She says that I should already know them, that everyone knows these stories, but I must’ve forgot them. Slowly, she begins, her words drawn out and her voice low and mysterious.

“There once was a beautiful girl who liv-”

“Was this beautiful girl a princess too?” I cut her off.

“No, she was just a normal, everyday, average, extremely beautiful, extremely intelligent girl.”

I frown at the lack of royalty in this story but tell her continue anyways.

She starts up again, clearing her throat for dramatic effect, “Anyways, this girl lived in a little town in Paris. She wasn't like any of the other girls. Some people thought she was weird, but the hunkiest, most manly man in town overlooked her weirdness because he thought she was hot.”

“Garnet are you sure those are the right words?”

Garnet smiles but doesn't look up from the piece of wood she was setting into place, “Positive…” She holds a piece of wood into the corner of the frame, which I hammer into place for her.

“Her father thought that he would be the best husband for her so he agreed to let him marry her. She was absolutely horrified of the idea of marrying such a dunce like him that she ran away into the woods. She ran so far that she got lost. So she wandered in the woods for days, until she came across a castle and-”

I excitedly clasped my hands together, “-and her prince was waiting inside and they got married and lived happily ever after?”

“Not quite, you see the castle was old and crumbling and looked like it had been abandoned for years. She was so cold, tired, and hungry so she went inside to rest. What she found was a talking candle, and clock, and a talking teapot and her son was a talking teacup. All of the objects in the castle could talk and they made her a meal because she was so hungry. They sang to her too.”

“What did they sing about?” I ask, my eyes wide with curiosity.

Garnets rich deep voice starts to sing softly, a hint of a french accent thrown in for good measure,

“Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes”

I laugh and give her a toothy smile as she sings the silly song in a terrible French accent. My obvious enjoyment encourages her to sing the next verse.

“They can sing,  
They can dance,  
After all, Miss, this is France!  
And the dinner here is never second best!

Come up!

Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!”

She leans in, her shoulder rubbing against mine as she finishes out the verse. When i come down from my laughing fit Garnet turns back to work on the boat and continue the story. I tie the first part of the cargo hold down in place.

“She was having a great time until the prince showed up.”

I smiled widely at the prince finally appearing.

“But he wasn't an ordinary prince. He was a hideous beast! With twisted horns and long jagged teeth. Long knotted, unkempt hair covered every inch of his gruesome body. He roared at them, enraged at the servant objects for disturbing his sleep.

He locked her in one of the many rooms in the castle. Sometimes he would go talk her, to try and find out why she was there, but she never gave anything away. She welcomed his company though the beast would never show her his face. Over time she learned that the beast was once a human prince and was cursed by the many servants turned objects. She found herself enjoying her captors company more and more.

One day she was very sad and when the beast asked her what was wrong she told him that she missed her father. The beast gave her a magic mirror to see him and she saw that her father was in trouble! So the beast let her go to him, even though he thought she could break the spell.”

“Why would he let her go if she could make him human again?”

Garnet smiled knowingly, “He let her go because he loved her. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. When the girl got to the village, she rescued her father and saw on her magic mirror the beast was in trouble now. He was dying. She raced back to the castle to find him barely clinging on to life. She knew that she loved him, but feared it was too late. She placed a kiss on his fur.

And then with the power of true love, the beast was transformed back into a gorgeous prince. All the servants got turned back into normal people too. The girl and the prince soon married and-”

“-and lived happily ever after!” I said the familiar words i’ve been waiting to say since she started her story.

Garnet smiled along with me, “Yup, that's the story of ‘The Beauty and The Beast’,”

My smile is engulfed by a yawn. Garnet lets out a small laugh that dies as soon as it starts and quickly finshes up the cargo hold. She grabs a piece of rope and hands the end to me. I step inside of the boat and begins to tie the wood together. I weave the rope through the planks along the cargo hold. It takes a minute due to my tired fingers, but once I tie it off the rope looks pretty good and the planks look secure.

Garnet’s fingers skims over my work and praises me.

I stand groggily and start to say goodnight when Garnet stops me, “You should stay.”  
I shake my head, “No, I should really get back to my hut. Yellow and Blue will be worried.” I barely finish the last half of my sentence as a yawn cuts through my words.

“I don't want you to have to walk across the entire island half asleep.” When i’m still hesitant to agree Garnet smirks, “Be...my...guest! Be my guest!”

I give a tired smile and a laugh, “Fine, but only because your hut is comfy and I’m tired and yo-” I get cut off by another yawn, already halfway in the cabin.

Garnet follows after me.

  
xXx

I wake up slowly. First I see the enclosed ceiling and walls, light barely peeking through the between the planks of bamboo. When my eyes adjust I can make out the flap made out of palm leaves in substitute for a door. Next I see the rug of moss Garnet planted in her cabin. Finally, my eyes catch Garnet herself, a mop of curls surrounding her face, slightly parted, thick lips take deep, even breaths. I notice Garnet inst wearing her visor. I stare at the flesh most likely no one on this island has seen before.

I study the faint veins that run over her eyelids. Her lashes are short but thick. I watch, entranced, as slowly her lidded eyes flutter open. Mismatched brown and blue eyes meet mine. I suck in a breath of air as I study her right eye. It’s blue, impossibly blue, unnaturally blue. Silver rings surround the iris. Her pupil is black and almost reflective. The pupil twists back and forth like a camera does when trying to find focus. It almost glows. My eyes widen. She blinks.

I press myself to the wall of the cabin putting as much space between her and I as possible, which isn't a lot. She grabs her visor and places it in its familiar spot. For a while we just stay like that, me pressed up against the wall and her still halfway laying down, visor crooked, engaged in what had to be the tensest staring contest known to man.

“Hey, Garnet could you-” Amethyst c3 had poked her head into the small hut, “Woah, am I interrupting something?” she asks slyly, a not so hidden meaning behind her tone.

Even in my shocked state a deep blush manages to start forming on my cheeks.

Garnet quickly climbs out of the cabin to speak with amethyst leaving me in the dark the hut.

  
xXx

We don’t speak much to each other that entire day, nothing other than work. We work on the boat for a bit and then after that Garnet dismisses me and I eat with the pearls, Yellow didn't ask me as many questions this time. Soon I’m in bed with Yellow using me as a pillow and Blue snuggled into herself beside me. I try to close my eyes but sleep doesn't come to me. I sigh and decide to finally resolve what's been bothering me all day. Carefully I move Yellow’s head, who whines in protest but thankfully doesn't wake up, and head to Garnets’ cabin.

The moon was hidden by clouds so her clearing is fairly dark.

“Well you’re up late.” Garnet hears me approach. She was making the wood I collected earlier into planks.

“I could say the same thing for you.”

She nods and continues shaping the wood. I watch her chip at the wood with a dull knife until she’s satisfied with the shape, trying to come up with the words to say to her. She hands me the finished plank and I set it down in a pile with a few other planks by the boat, which was tucked away and hidden in the bushes.

“The boat’s coming along nicely…” I try to get rid of my nervousness with small talk.

“It is, thanks to you.” She shoots me a small smile.

I find myself smiling back despite the knots in my stomach.

“Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't have been able to build it without you Pearl.”

My smile falters and I quickly turn back to the half finished boat. In maybe a month it would be done. All the doubts of her impulsive plan come back with a vengeance.

“Do you have to go?”

I feel Garnet's eyes burning into my back.

After a moment her voice cuts through the air, “Do you want me to stay?” she asks slowly.

“I-I don’t know…” I purse my lips, “I don’t want you in danger.”

“I’m in danger here.”

“You’ll be alone at sea. It’s more dangerous. No one will know what happened to you. I’ll never be able to-”

“-see me again.” she finishes my sentence.

I turn to find her eyes, to see her face, how she feels, but I find nothing but a visor. Her visor, however, reminds me of why I came here to speak with her.

“What did I see in your eye?”

Garnet seems unphased and shrugs, turning back to plank of wood she was smoothing out, “I have hetrochndia.”

I furrow my brows, of course. Of course she would lie just like she lies about everything else.

“How did you know Yellow Diamond’s real name?”

“I already told you; it’s obvious.”

My eyes narrow, “Why are you so afraid of Yellow Diamond.”

Garnet finally looks up, “I’m not afraid of her I’m being cautious.”

“Oh sure! Like your the most careful person on the island!” My voice was on the edge of yelling.

“I’m trying to protect you, all of you.”

I gesture angrily towards the boat frame, “Oh, and leaving will aid you in your mission to protect us from the Diamonds who only want to make sure we don't do idiotic suicidal things like building a damn boat and taking it out into the open ocean!”

“Well it’s better than sitting on your ass and doing nothing about Yellow Diamond!”

Tears of frustration spring to my eyes, “What is there to do!?”

“Nothing!” Garnet stands coming to eye level with me, “There is nothing I can do here which is why I need to go to th-” She stops talking abruptly.

“‘To the’ what?” she doesn't respond, “Garnet where are you going?”

She stands there for a moment. She opens her mouth and closes it a couple times, a debate taking place in her mind. Anger bubbles inside me.

“I’m not taking your vague answers or half assed lies anymore.” I set my jaw.

She drops her head, “I shouldn’t tell you.”

I scoff, “I don’t even know why I’m helping you. The least you can do is tell me what’s up with your fucking eye.”

She doesn't respond. I huff and throw up my arms.

“Pointless!” I say as I stalk off towards my cabin

Yellow had replaced me and was now using Blue as a pillow. I lie down carefully and try to keep the bamboo from creaking. I bend my arm under my head and stare into the stars visible through the large windows.

“Are you okay?” Yellow Pearl stares at me with tired eyes.

“...Yeah”

She purses her lips, “Do you wanna go for a walk?”, she whispers.

“Yeah,” I whisper back.

She gently shakes Blue awake.

 

  
Blue runs ahead to look for shells on the beach. The crescent moon peeks out of the clouds; moonlight reflecting off the sand and the never ending ocean. I sit next to Yellow and watch Blue run from the water as the tide comes in.

“You were with Garnet weren't you?” Yellow asks.

A tired smile forms on my face, “How’d you know”

“Easy, if you're not with one of us then your with Garnet.”

“That isn't true” I try, “I do other things.”

She smirked, “Like what? Gawk at Garnet?”

I punch her lightly in the shoulder and hope that it’s too dark for her to see my blush.

An odd look forms on Yellow’s face, “We- The Diamonds, are willing to let you come work with Me and Blue.” When she sees the confusion evident on my face she elaborates, “We think that It’s a good idea for you to work with us instead.”

“Instead of… working with Garnet?”, I say slowly.

She nods.

My brows furrow, “Why shouldn't I work with Garnet anymore?”

Yellow shrugs but keeps my gaze, “She might be trouble.”

“How so?”

Yellow gives me another shrug, “I don’t really know any details but she’s planning on sabotaging The Diamonds. We don’t want you to get caught up in that.”

My stomach tightens as my mind drifts to the half finished boat.

“I-I don’t know…”

Yellow places a hand on my knee, “Please Pearl, we get that you like her but you shouldn't be in danger because of a crush.”

“In danger? Wait a minute, what crush? I don't like Garnet! Not in that way.”

Yellows smirk finds its way back on her face, “Of course you don’t.” she says sarcastically.

“I don’t!” now there is no doubt she sees may blazing cheeks, they might aswell be glowing.

Blue Pearl waves something in the air and jog to us. I smile at her, grateful for her presence interrupting my chat with Yellow. She lays out a couple shells and hands Yellow a live sand dollar.

“Wow, gee thanks Blue.” She says in monotone, before tossing it back into the water.

Blue smiled widely at her. Then she pulls an oyster out from behind her back and starts to pry the shell open. Yellow grimaces at the smell, it's probably been dead for a while. When Blue finally gets the shell open she pulls out something small and shiny.

My eyes widen, “Would you look at that…”

In her hands, Blue holds a small, round, pinkish pearl.

Yellow Pearl gently takes the pearl from Blue and inspects it, “Now there are four pearls.”

Blue laughs softly, “Our missing sister.” she jokes.

She sits with us and stares into the ocean. A comfortable silence settled between us. I lay back a gaze at the stares. My eyes sweep over the different clusters of stars. I point at three bright stars lined on a row.  
“Look”

Blue smiles at me, “For the three of us.”

“Yeah,” Yellow says as she studies the three stars, “the three of us.”

Blue yawns and lays against Yellow. Yellow groans at her.

A smile spreads on my face, “Guess we better head back.”

Blue lifts her head briefly lifts her head, “Carry me?”

Yellow turns to me.

“No Yellow, it’s your turn. I’m not carrying her.”

 

I frown as Blue slips a bit of my back. I stop to readjust her. She giggles as tree branches comb through her hair. Yellow carries her shells, saying that I got the better deal because 'I only have one thing to carry and she has six things'. When we get to the cabin Blue adds the shells to her collection before settling in beside me and Yellow. Finally, my eyes close.

xXx

When my eyes open, I’m somewhere I don’t recognize but It feels strangely familiar. I’m in a warehouse. There isn’t any sound, only a fuzzy ringing. Everything is blurry. I feel myself stand up, but the world tips and dips and swirls and I almost fall again. I call out someone's name. My voice sounds like its underwater. My throat burns. I call again, but I can’t understand my own words. I keep yelling for someone and stumbling through the dark musty warehouse.

I see her. A pink blob with red smears surrounding it. But somehow I know what it is. Who it is. A sob escapes me, as they scene comes into focus. A woman, plump and pale, dress drenched in a pool of what I assume is her own blood. The sobs don’t feel like they're coming from me. But I feel the tears running down my cheeks. I feel myself dropping to my knees in disbelief. I feel the complete and utter sorrow and grief.

I see my hand reach out to the woman but it just hangs in air, trembling, like I’m afraid to touch her. The world goes fuzzy again as gloved hands wrap around my arms. Strong arms drag me away from her. My vision tunnels to her body as I kick and scream, trying to get back to her side. My vision starts fading. Everything is fading in and out, threatening to shroud the world in darkness. I continue fighting against the hands, I continue screaming her name. Giant tears run down my face, my throat is raw, my limbs numb, my head throbs, but I keep fighting desperately trying to get back to her.

Then the hands start to shake me. Lightly as first, then harder. Bodiless voices call my name. But it seems foreign, not my name. A different name, but I know it’s mine.

 

 

  
My eyes shoot open to find Yellow Pearl bent over me, calling my name. Blue sits on the other side of me.

“Pearl, you were crying in your sleep.” Yellow informs with a frown.

I touch my cheek and my fingers come back wet. I rub the tears from my eyes and sit up.Blue moves out of my way, the sunlight she was blocking hits me in the face and blinds for a few seconds.

Blue puts a hand on my back and rubs small soothing circles, “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I don’t know, really.”

Yellow appears on my other side, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know how. It felt so real, but really unfamiliar, but familiar at the time. Like I got deja vu but backwards.” I scrunch up my face, “I’m making no sense.”

Blue gives me a small smile, “It’s okay.”

Yellow throws on her T-shirt she discarded in the middle of the night, “If you want to talk about it anymore you’ll have to do it on the way to The Diamond Cave. We have an assignment and we’re already late.”

xXx

  
Mostly we counted inventory. Then we delivered inventory. Mostly to the peridots who were trying to figure out how to convert running water from the stream into electricity. Then we were sent to Bismuths cave to gather tools to bring to the quartzes. When we got there she was just finishing the last hammer. Before we left Bismuth presented me with a well-made hand saw.

“Garnet noticed you hated chopping trees with an axe, so she asked me to make you this.”

I stared in shock at the saw, “She did?”

“Yuh, huh. See the handle? Thats rabbit hide, so you won't get blisters. Also it should take a lot less effort and time to take down a tree.”

I take the surprisingly light saw from Bismuth’s hands, “Thank you, Bismuth.”

She gives me a toothy grin, “Don’t thank me yet.”

Bismuth goes to her shelf and pulls two twin swords out of the pile of weaponry. She holds them out in front of me. When don’t take them from her hands she frowns, “You don't like them?”  
  
I quickly set the saw down and take the swords, “No! They’re very well made.” I study the swords. They’re virtually perfect. They shine and glint off of the light of the lava pit. The swords are simple, but elegant all the same. “I love them.”

Her small frown is engulfed by a wide smile, “Now you say thank you.”

I wrap as much of her wide frame as I could in a hug. “Thank you so much Bismuth.”

She laughs deeply, and I feel the vibrations pass from her chest to mine as she returns my hug, “It was all Garnets idea, I just did the fun part.”

“I’ll make sure to thank her aswell.” I say as we separate.

I thank her one last time before running out the cave to catch up with Yellow and Blue Pearl.

Yellow eyes my swords and my saw. I give her a tight lipped smile. “Who are we delivering those to? I didn't see them on the list.”

I pause for a second wondering if I should tell them. After all they are close to they are close to the Diamonds. But Yellow did say that she didn’t want me in trouble.

“Um... Garnet ordered them.”, It wasn't a complete lie.

 

xXx

 

It’s just after noon. I have a little bit of free time before I have to report to Garnet to do our rounds. So me and Blue Pearl go down to the beach. Blue finds a tide pool with many different small sea creatures and shellfish and immediately becomes engrossed. She picks up a funky looking starfish with 10 legs and hairlike feelers. The she finds a slug, which I shriek at when she flings it on me. She even finds a small crab, and a live conch.

I smile as she picks through the different shells. Deciding which ones would look best in her collection. I volunteer to help her carry her shells back to the cabin when she finishes picking out the ones she likes.

I go to Garnets cabin once we’re done, a frown on my face the entire walk. I left my swords with her. As I push past the bramble to get into her clearing I spot her. Her curls are damp and dripping down her back, making a wet spot on the back of her shirt. She carries a bowl of water with her, probably to water her moss. I clear my throat to alert of my presence.

“Yeah I see ya’ Pearl. Just a minute.” She heads into her cabin.

I frown, but wait for her to come out regardless. When she emerges from her cabin she shoots me a small smile, “You’re early”

I nod, “Yeah, I wanted to thank you for the saw and the swords,” I gesture to the shining metal in question which are propped up beside her cabin, “Even though I don’t know how to use them.”

She smiles knowingly, “You’ll be fine.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you ask Bismuth to make these for me?”

“Think of it as an apology,” she runs a hand through her curls, “I just… you deserve to know the information I’m withholding from you, you deserve to know about Yellow Diamond, and you deserve to know about me. It goes against my protocol but you of all people on this island need to know the truth.”

My eyes widen, “You’re going to tell me?”

She nods. I bite my lip to keep from smiling. “I’ll answer any questions you have after we do our rounds okay?”

I nod eagerly, already developing elaborate stories on Garnet backstory. What if she was a world leader, or if she was a robot; that would explain her eye. Maybe if she was a princess waiting for a prince like in her stories. No, I have the feeling that if Garnet was a princess she’s have suitors lining up just to speak with her. Surely she’d have found one that suited her by now. However, Garnet seems like the kind of princess who wouldn’t want just any prince, he’d have to be kind and caring and love her because he does not because of her beauty or title. What kind of prince would Garnet want? Does Garnet even want a prince?

The sound of Garnet clearing her throat jerks me out of my thoughts. I immediately look away once I realize I’ve been staring at her.

 

 

 

“The peridots are trying to utilize the stream to gain an electric current just as you requested of them, Yellow Diamond; however, your jaspers complain that they are overworked and wish to reduce their schedule from sunup-to-sundown to noon-to-sundown.” Garnet reads over the notes and recites them back to the Diamonds.  
Blue Diamond looks content, her court over all being very productive whilst maintaining a positive morale. Yellow Diamond on the other hand looked annoyed.

Yellow Diamond thought for a minute before responding to the request, “Tell the jaspers that I respect and hear their complaints and will grant the schedule change; however, it will be sunup to noon and I expect them to continue to fill the daily quota of meat before noon or repercussions will follow.”

Blue Diamond spoke, “Thank you Garnet, you are dismissed.”

I sighed internally at the thought of trudging all the back to the quartz barrack just for the jaspers to get mad at us for getting what they asked for. And sure enough that's what they did.

Jasper c1’s raspy voice boomed across the clearing, “She expects us to fill the same quota?!”

Garnet didn't flinch, “You asked for less work time and she granted it to you. You should be happy.”

Jasper turned on Garnet, “Don’t you tell me how to feel.”

A thick finger was pointed at Garnet visor, which Garnet swatted away, “Yellow Diamond has spoken Jasper, her word is law here. Any and all other concerns will be discussed with Holly Blue Agate.”

Jasper c1 sneered, “We’ll see about that.”

“I guess we’ll see later because if you don’t start soon you’ll miss your quota.”

Jasper growled, it sounded more like an animal than a person, “I could snap you half you little brat!”

Garnet shrugged unfazed, “I doubt it.”

Anger at Garnets nonchalant attitude sparked in Jasper's eyes and just as she was about about retort Amethyst c3 decided to join the party, “Woah, G-man! Are you gonna fight Jasper?”

My eyes widened, “No, no. They are not going to fi-”

“She wouldn’t stand a chance against me.” Jasper interrupted.

Amethyst only seemed to get more excited, “C’mon Garnet, you gonna let her talk to you like that?”

Garnet lips tugged down into a frown, not taking her eyes off Jasper. The more excited amethyst got, the more nervous i became. Jasper had to be twice the size of Garnet. It wouldn't be a fair fight.

“Well brat? You gonna fight or what?” Jasper taunted, throwing her strong arms outwards.

I turned to Garnet, “You don't have to. It wasn't even your fault, you-”

Jasper smiled, amused “You're going to let a little pearl tell you what to do?”

Garnet glanced from me to Jasper and seemed to make up her mind. She turned around and started walking out of the clearing. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe my relief came too soon because as soon as Garnet was on her third step Jasper stuck out her foot and tripped Garnet. Gruff laughter was heard as a boot came down on Garnet. She rolled out of the way of Jaspers boot just before it connected.Garnet shot up off the ground and clocked Jasper right in the nose. Jasper took a step back. The clearing seemed to stand still as Jasper raised a hand to her nose and it came back bloody. Amethyst let out a whoop and the other quartzes gathered around at the commotion.

Jasper wiped her face and lunged at Garnet. Garnet sidestepped her and raised her arms. Jasper threw a punch and then another and another, each blow absorbed by Garnets arms protecting her face and body. By the look on her face the blows were just as painful if they had landed.

“You got her Garnet!” Amethyst cheered.

Garnet turned her head to find the source of the voice and Jasper made use of the distraction by landing a blow right to her pancreas. Garnet gritted her teeth and shot back. She kicked at Jasper, powerful legs catching her in side. Garnet kicked again hitting the same spot. Jasper barely grunted but her mobility was decreased on that side. Garnet threw a few punches at the spot, she backed out of Jaspers range after a couple punches. She ducked under Jaspers attack to her face and threw an uppercut to the spot in her side.

Jasper clenched her teeth, “You're throwing cheap shots you little brat.”

Now Jasper was very angry. She furiously threw punches and kicks at Garnet who sidestepped most of them. For every punch that didn't land Jasper got angrier and sloppier. She was desperate to hit Garnet that she left her defenses open. Garnet hit her in the spot in her side a few more times. Jasper let out a wheeze of air before gritting her teeth.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out Garnets name every time a punch was thrown at her. Jasper lunged at Garnet again and Garnet caught her arm and swung her around, throwing her into a tree. Jasper scrunched up her face in pain. She pushed herself off of tree. She readied herself to throw another punch. Garnet put her arms up to protect her face. I hated to watch it but I couldn't tear My eyes away.

“Enough!”

Everyone in the clearing whipped their heads around to find Holly Blue Agate. “What are you worthless excuses of soldiers standing around for?” When nobody moved she raised her voice again, “Get to work!”

I flinched at the volume. I wouldn't be surprised if The Diamonds heard her across the island. Quickly, the quartzes scrambled to get to their assigned tasks. Garnet brushed the dirt off of her t-shirt.

“You need to handle your Jaspers, Holly Blue Agate.”

“I certainly will,” she glared at Jasper who was clutching her side and leaning against the tree.

  
xXx

“Your an idiot.” I scowl as I dab a wet cloth at Garnets cuts.

“You already said that… twice.” the setting sun reflects off of her visor.

“You shouldn't have fought her, that's what she wanted.”

She smiles that beautiful smile at me, “I won.”

“There are no winners when it comes to violence.”

She laughed and shook her head. I frowned and set the piece of cloth back into the bowl of water, “What’s so funny?”

Her smile doesn't falter, “You of all people telling me that. That's a new one.”

My eyebrows knit together, “Why does that sound funny coming from me?”

She stands and pulls me up with her, “Come here.” She grabs the two swords that still lay beside her cabin and hands me one.

I stare at the sword in my hands.

She adjust her grip and tries a few swings, “We are going to spar. You're a bit better than me but I can hold my own.”

I narrow my eyes at her, “I don’t know how.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Without warning she thrust her sword at me. I jump out of the way. “Garnet!”

She smirks before swiping at me again, “Put up your defense.”

I raise my sword as another swipe grazes it. I roll my wrist and fling her sword away from me. She laughs and thrust at me again. Quickly, I swipe at her sword and thrust at her. She side steps and counter strikes, swiping at my side. I spin and meet her sword with mine in a parry.

Garnet pauses for a moment, “See?”

I shield the sword over my body, preparing for another attack, “See what? You're trying to kill me!”

She steps forward but I attack first, swiping her sword away. Anger bubbles inside me when she keeps going despite my lack of knowledge. She raises her sword and I duck hitting the flat bit of my sword on her shin. When she’s off balance I meet her sword with mine and flick my wrist, wrapping her weapon with mine. Finally I throw my arm out, sending her sword flying toward the brush. I point the tip of my weapon at her chest.

“Stop! What part about ‘I don’t know how to swordfight’ don’t you understand?”

Garnet raises her hands in surrender and smirks before nodding at my sword. My eyes widen in realization. I just beat Garnet at something I didn't even know how to do. I slowly lower my sword. “H-how?”

She shrugs, “I guess you were always a natural.”

She parts the bushes the sword flew in and puts it back in it’s spot: leaning against the cabin.

A small smile finds its way to my face. Pride swells in my chest. “Yeah, I guess I am a natural. And to think I had a hidden talent I didn't even know about! Pearl, the sword fighter. Has a nice ring to it yeah?’

She laughs, the sound bringing a warmth to my chest.

“How’d you know I was so good?” suddenly my smile falters, “How did you know I was so good. I didn't even know…”

Garnet only gives me a weak smile. I frown, “You...you have your memory.”

She nods slowly. I suck in a breath. I shake my head in disbelief. I thought about her having her memory before but I didn't want it to be true. I don’t know why I didn't want Garnet to have her memory but it just seemed bad. It seemed dangerous to have it. I didn't want her have it. All the pieces are falling into place. Why she was curious about Yellow Diamond, how she knew Yellow Diamond didn't have her memory, how she knew her name. My breath quickens as my brain has trouble processing the new information.

I sit down in the short grass, and stare at the blades, “What’s your name?”

She rubs her arm, “I don’t really have one.”

I glance up at her, “They must've called you something…”

What she says next is barely audible and I have strain my ears to hear it, “N09-A54”

I groan and plant my head in my hands, “Oh my goodness it’s true,”

“What’s true?”

I look up at her and stare where her eyes would be if she wasn't wearing her visor, “You're a robot.”

Garnet starts, “What? Where'd you get that? I’m not a robot!’

I run my fingers through my short hair, “You're all monotone and emotionless all the time, and then you have that thing with your eye, and your name is a serial number...”

“Pearl I’m not a robot. I have a cyberkinetic eye.”

I narrow my eyes at her, “That sounds like something a robot would say…”

She raises her visor to pinch the bridge of her nose, “Pearl, you're being ridiculous.”

“Prove that you're human.”

Garnet gestures toward her cuts, “Robots don’t bleed.”  
“And I’m not emotionless.” She adds quickly

“It could be artificial blood,” I mumble. An idea sparks in my head, “Show me your eyes.”

She stiffens, “What, why?”

“Your other eye should be human, that’s how I’ll prove you're not a robot.” I smile at my own cleverness.

“You've already seen them.”

“Not well.”

She sighs heavily, “Your insatiable,”

She sits next to me on the grass and slowly removes her visor. Her eyes are closed, however. I bite my lip as she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. I stare at her for a moment. She blinks at me. My eyes sweep over her blue eye. The white part of the eyes almost looks like porcelain and reflects the orange light of the setting sun. The blue part looks very complex. I can make out tiny wires running underneath the iris, almost like viens. I lean in to look closer at the robotic eye. The pupil shrinks and enlarges as it adjust the focus of my sudden shift.

Garnet starts lean back and I cup her cheek with my hand to keep her in place. I study the thin silver rings in the eye, the camera-like pupil, and how the eyes itself moves. I tilt Garnet head to the side to look at her other eye. This one is perfectly normal. It's a dark brown with gold flecks that can be easily seen in the orange lighting. Small veins prick the white part of her eye. This eye moves just as flawlessly as the other did. It looks human enough.

I pull back, “Okay so you're not a robot,” She smiles shyly, “You're a cyborg.” She frowns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone guessed that I was watching Beauty and the Beast at 1 am when I wrote the first scene? :T
> 
> I wasn't going to end right here but the chapter was already running long and I needed to post something. Next chapter has the zircons so that's something. 
> 
> This was mostly fluff but whateves, Pearl finally figured out some stuff about Garnet. I can only imagine how fluffy that moss is. 
> 
> Big Buff Cheeto Puff is being a butt. No worries tho, Holly Blue gonna handle it ;)


	5. Dismissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (POV) Blue Zircon
> 
> This is a short chapter but it's definitely not filler and I recommend reading it as information from this chapter will come up later.
> 
> Also I changed the title from Island Gems to Birth of the Battle!

Yellow Zircon presented a cocky smile to The Diamonds, “You see My Diamonds, Jasper c1 was not in the complete wrong. It was the overseer who keeps the quartzes in check and is responsible for them. They were her responsibility, she failed at her task and deserves the repercussion.”

I pursed my lips, “If I may My Diamonds, Holly Blue Agate carried out her assignment to the best of her ability. She stopped the incident on sight and reported it as instructed. She did not let the jasper in question continue the behavior.”

Blue Diamond bit her lip, “What do you think Yellow?”

“I think this is a waste of time. Punish one of them and be done with it.” 

“It isn't right to accuse a person with no real evidence,” Blue Diamond pointed out.

Yellow Diamond sighed, “Fine Blue, do what you must.”

Blue Diamond smiled, “My Zircon,” I stood at attention, “Go fetch an amethyst that witnessed the incident and bring her here.”

I perked up the chance to do an actual task, “Yes My Diamond.” I bowed and turned to leave the cave.

My ears caught Yellow Diamonds voice, “Go with her Zircon.”

I sighed heavily. Yellow Zircon was not my first choice of company. 

 

 

“Why don’t we bring Jasper c1 instead.”

I let out a noise of disbelief, “Uh, you never use the accused as the only witness!”

She cocked an eyebrow at me, “Jasper c1 isn't the accused. Holly Blue Agate is.”

I drew my eyebrows together, “My Diamond asked me for an amethyst.”

“Yes, I am only accompanying you,” Yellow Zircon says with a snide smile.

“Correct.”

 

Quickly I pick out an amethyst and lead her back to the cabin. She was even more chatty than Yellow Zircon. As we walked back to the cave the shorter woman dragged on and on about how ‘awesome’ the fight was. 

I force a polite smile, “Shouldn't you save the details for the diamonds?”

“Oh, I see. You wanna be there when I go into the real details,” she winks, “I gotcho’ number…”

Yellow Zircon grins mischievously, “Oh yes Amethyst, Blue Zircon has been going on and on about how she was just dying to speak with you.”

“Um no-” I start to speak but I’m quickly cut off by the other zircon.

“If I didn't know better I’d say you have an admirer Amethyst c3.” She laughs.

My brain can’t seem to form a response so I glare at the woman instead. The amethyst, however, has lots to say.

“Woah BZ, didn't know you thought of me that way.”

 

I scrunch my face up, “What? No! She made tha-”

“I can’t blame you though, I’ve got almost everyone on the island hooked.” the amethyst smiled widely, “Well maybe except a couple people.”

“Maybe we should get the jasper,” I whisper under my breath

“Like Pearl, when I make a real funny joke she gives me this look. Like, the look of pure lust,” She presses her pointer finger and thumb to her chin, “Or maybe a look of annoyance.” she shrugs, “It’s the look you just gave Yellow Zircon anyway.” She says to me. Suddenly the amethyst spins around, “Hey! Maybe you dig on Yellow Zircon, huh?”

I scoff harshly, “What could possibly make you say that?”

She shrugs again, “I dunno, ‘same look Pearl gives me… but I know she’s super into it.” 

Yellow Zircon raises an amused eyebrow at me.  
I shake my head viscously, “No, absolutely no way.”

The amethyst chuckles, “Whatever. Now that I think about it though she might be more into Garnet.”

I immediately stop glaring at the mention of the mysterious gem. I’ve never spoken to her personally but she has came to the hut several times to speak with Sapphire. Every time she speaks with her, Garnet keeps her focus on Sapphire and doesn't notice anyone else in hut. Most of the time a ruby would join. As curious of their conversations I busied myself elsewhere, not wanting to seem imposing. 

I furrow my eyebrows at the amethyst, “The pearl is involved with Garnet?”

“I mean I don’t know. When I asked Garnet just told me to mind my own business,” she says around a smile, “but between you and me…”, she leans in and lowers her voice, “I think they’re totally mackin’.”

My eyes widen in surprise at the revelation.

The amethyst starts talking once again before I decide what to do with the information, “So what exactly do you two do here?”

Yellow Zircon answers her flatly, “The work is trivial.”

“Yeah, but like what do you do.”

“Usually plan out schedules and sort ration out supplies,” I answer her this time.

The amethyst makes an undignified snort, “I don’t know, that seems pretty important.”

“Anyone could do our job. What we’re really useful at is deciding punishments, which is why you're here. You will be a witness so we can help the Diamonds prosecute correctly,” says Yellow Zircon.

“So you need me to just tell them what I saw?”

I nod, “That’s all we need from you for now.”

 

xXx

“-and then Garnet came and told them you said the jaspers had to fill quota by noon and Jasper c1-”

Yellow Diamond sat up from her bored position on the carved rock, “Garnet was involved in this?”

The amethyst nodded her head before continuing, “Yeah so, Jasper c1 got mad and tripped her so Garnet punched her out! I’m pretty sure her nose is broken.” She laughed, “I mean there was crack and everything.”

Yellow DIamond waved her hand impatiently, “The story,”

“Right, so they started fighting, and it was awesome you shoulda’ seen it, before Holly Blue came back and broke it up.”

Yellow Zircon stood, “Where was Holly Blue Agate at the time of the dispute?”

Amethyst c3 shrugged, “I think she was instructing Curly on something.”

“Curly?”

“Uh, Amethyst c2, I mean.”

I smile slightly, “So you would say that Holly Blue Agate was on task with an assignment.”

The amethyst nodded. My smile grew into a confident smirk, “And that Jasper c1 instigated the assault?”

Amethyst narrowed her eyes in confusion, “Insta-whatted?”

“Did she start the fight?” I huff, disappointed at the interruption ruining my dramatic prosecution.

“Oh! Yeah, that was all Jasper.” 

I turned to Yellow and Blue Diamond, “As you can see Holly Blue was doing her job and Jasper c1 deserves to be punished accordingly for causing violence.” 

Yellow Diamond seemed a little more irritated than usual, “Double the jasper’s quota, you all are dismissed.”

Yellow Zircon furrowed her brows, “My Diamond, with all due respect, will you not take Garnets part of the dispute into account?”

“Nuh-uh! Garnet was defending herself! It was all Jaspers fault.” the amethyst spat at the other zircon.

“Silence Amethyst c3,” the corners of Yellow Diamonds mouth quirk up slightly, “Anyone involved in the fight should be punished-”

“Garnet is my responsibility Yellow, I’ll handle her.” Blue Diamond interrupts.

Yellow Diamond shoots a hard glare at Blue Diamond and a tense moment of silence settles in before she speaks again, “Dismissed…”


	6. It's Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (POV) Pearl
> 
> Two chapters this update! :)

The setting sun tinted the small clearing orange. The sandy ground now a beautiful peachy color. Light cut through Garnet’s curls, making them appear dark red. She tries to manage a frown but fails as the corners of her mouth quirk upwards. I smile michelvioulsy at her. The swords lay discarded beside the hut. Her visor shines a soft pink, whilst her skin glistens a dark orange.

“You wanted to ask questions about me,” Garnet states more than asks.

I nod. She chuckles breathily, “Are you going to?”

I nod again.

I decide my first question and think better of asking about her eye in case it’s a sensitive subject. The last thing I want to do is make her upset when were having such a good time, “Tell me about your name. How did you get it?"

She scoffs, “It’s more of an ID number than a name. The… company I work for assigns an ID number to everyone who works for them.”

“What was your real name?”

She shrugs, “Don’t remember…”

I furrow my brows in confusion, “But you have your memory.”  

“ You no longer exist when you join the company and decide to work for them. They erase you. They take your memory. They erase all records of you and any memory anyone has of you. Any family or friends I had no longer know I exist.”

“That’s awful,”

She shrugs, “I don’t remember them, they don’t remember me.”

“They sent you here.” It was more of a statement than a question.

She nods.

 

I wonder what type of  company Garnet works for if they’re sending their employees to random islands. I wonder what Garnet used to do there an where she lives and how life is outside of this island.

“Do you know what the world is like?” 

She nods again, “I’ve been all over the world,” She tilts her head at me, “Do you remember what the world is like?”

“Not really. I think I remember smiles, and tastes, and objects, and information, but nothing about me or other people. I can remember a lot gray. I don’t remember green. There is a lot green here. Is there green where you're from?”

Garnet smiles slightly, “No, lots of gray. I barely saw green. There’s not a lot of green anywhere anymore.”

“What about here?”

She looks into the trees, “This is the most beautiful place I’ve been. The sky is always so bright and colorful. The air is light and fresh. The sea is beautiful. The animals are beautiful. Everything on this island is so beautiful,” she glances at me, “This is nothing like where I’m from.”

I frown, “How is like where you’re from?”

“They sky is always gray, the air is filled with smog, and the most majestic animal you’ll see is a cockroach.”

My frown deepens, “So why do you wanna go back? It’s great here. We have everything we need and then some.”

She looks at me through her visor, “I had a mission. That mission was to assassinate Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond, however, put up defenses. She’s onto me. She knows who I am. I have to leave. If she finds out that I have my memory, there’s no doubt that she’ll kill me. I tried to make contact with my superior but they put an energy field around this island as soon as they left. Any aircrafts that try to come near it will crash and my signal isn't strong enough to breach the field.”

I try to absorb the information. After a moment another question slips out, “You were going to kill her?”

“Yes”

“Have you killed other people?” I dread the answer because I already know what it is, but I ask anyway.

A pause, “Yes.”

I suck in a breath, “Why?”

“Because I had to, Yellow Diamond does it for sport. I only take lives when it saves others.”

I nod slowly, processing the information. Killing someone because they would kill lots of other people makes sense. Still I wonder how the woman in front of me could take a life and still be so collected. Or maybe it's because of her past why she’s so distant. Images of Garnet killing someone flash through my head. I blink them away.

She senses my inner turmoil, “I was only protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. I was saving their lives.”

I nod and push away the topic to opt for a new one, “How’d you know about the swords?”

A smile small manages to find its way back to her face, “I read over your file. I read over everyone’s file but only the basics.”

“So, do you know my name?”

She shakes her head, “A name wasn’t on file for anyone, just a picture and a set of skills. You’re proficient with a firearm, swords, and a spear. Also you’re ambidextrous. That’s all I know.”

“Why would I need to use a gun?” I frown.

“You were in a organization that used such weapons.”

“Did I ever use any weapons on someone?”

She nods stiffly.

I swallow, “Did I… did they die?”

She purses her lips for a moment, “I’m not sure.”

I sit for moment. A large hand rubs circles into my back. I run my hands through my short hair. She offers me a small smile, “It’s okay…”

I nod my head. I shouldn't be upset. Everyone here has done something terrible. That’s why we're on this island. It shouldn’t be a surprise if I killed someone. If everyone on this island had a life on their hands I shouldn't be surprised. At least I can’t remember doing it. However, I find hard to believe that finding out that I could have taken someone's life like this is any better.

The pressure on my back leaves. I turn back to Garnet. “This place is going to be the death of me,” I smile sadly.

She shakes her head, “I’ll come back before you die”

I scoff, “Sure…”

She gives me a lopsided smile, “You don't believe me?”, she waits a few moments before extending a pinky, “I pinky promise.”

I raise a questioning eyebrow at her. She wraps her pinky around mine, “I pinky promise that I will comeback for you… for all of you.”

I nod and shake her pinky in mine before letting go. “How long will you be at sea?”

Garnet hums, “The boat might be able to travel 20 miles a day at most, but it really matters how big the energy field is. Then I’ll have to wait for a rescue after I breach the field. There’s too many variables to really know for sure.”

I frown slightly. “Did your company know that all this was going on?”

“No one did. They wouldn't have wasted resources like this if we knew about the energy field.”

“Resources?”

“I mean they wouldn't have sent me out here.”  

I’m burnt out with questions so I watch the sunset with Garnet instead.

  


**xXx**

 

Flashes of Garnet pepper my mind. I shake my head to clear them with no avail. The past few days have been uneventful but busy. The saw works well. It cuts through trees easier than chopping them with an axe. Garnet usually helps me out with carrying them as of late. I’ve been seeing her a lot more than usual, and when she’s not around her image burns into the back of my eyelids. My eyes burn holes into the thatch roof. Every time I try to go to sleep my dreams are of her.

I think we’ve been here for four months. It seems shorter than that. Four months isn't a very long time as is but it doesn't feel like one month passed let alone four. I look over to see Yellow and Blue curled up sleeping soundly. I slip out of the cabin as quietly as I can. The last time I had trouble with Garnet I went to the beach and was able to sleep, maybe it’ll help again. The darkness of midnight unsettles me. It was better when the pearls were with me so I lay back into the sand and find the three stars Yellow, Blue, and I marked as ours. I lay there for a while, ignoring the gnawing feeling the darkness brought, letting my mind drift and wander, scolding it when it lands on thick curls and thighs, and watching the stars.

My vision darkens and soon I find myself in a dark void-like place. I take a few steps forward into the darkness. I loud bang sounds behind me, I spin around to find the source of the sound to find spotlight on a woman. She lays lifelessly on the ground. Big fluffy pink surrounded her plump body and obscure her face. I looked down at my hands to find them slicked with blood. I look up at her body and a pool of blood has formed around her. I wonder which of are blood is on my hands.

I take a step towards the woman but I’m unable to move. Strong arms wrap around my body. I struggle against them. I don't know why I want to get to the woman but I struggle with all my might against whoever is holding me back. They start to pull me back. Panic starts to set in as her figure becomes smaller and smaller. They're too strong, I know that, but I need to be by her side. She's dead, I know that, but I refuse to accept it.  

  
  


**xXx**

 

I jerk awake and sit straight up. My breath comes out shallow and quick. I wipe the sweat from my forehead with the collar of my shirt. I study my hands for any traces of blood. I find none but they still feel sticky and I still smell the stench of freshly spilt blood. I look around at the unfamiliar settings and realize that I must've fallen asleep on the beach. It’s still dark but a halo of light on the horizon promises sun very soon. I don’t know if dreams of the dead woman are worse than dreams of Garnet. I shake my head to clear it as my wanders to her again.

Sand clings to me as I stand. I run a hand through my short hair and frown when I find it coated with the gritty substance. It’s too early for anyone to be up and most people go to the other side of the beach where there’s not as much foliage anyway so I start to strip. I pull my t-shirt over my head and drape my clothes the nearby branch of a tree. I leave my underwear on as I slowly glide deeper into the ocean, hissing at the coldness of the water. Small waves lap at my bare skin. I dunk my head under the water and shake the sand out of my hair.

Images of the dream still lingers in my mind. Was it the same woman from my nightmare? I can’t think of anyone else that has giant pink hair so it must be the same woman. The dream was in a different place from the other though. Instead of a poorly lit warehouse it was just a dark void. Thinking back to the never ending darkness unsettles me. I shake it off and focus back to analyzing my dream.

It was basically the same thing as my other dream except for the setting. Same woman, same  pulling hands, same desperate struggling, same haunting feeling of dread. I shrug, the water sloshing around me, “It was just a dream”, I say to myself.

The water glides over my body as I wash any leftover sand off.  I thread my fingers through my hair and frown when I still find sand I submerge myself again, closing my eyes as my head dunks under.

Curls quickly fill my mind. As she turns toward me she wears a large smile on her face. Her smile sends warmth through me. My mind’s eyes wander lower and sweeps over her round chest covered in the fabric of her t-shirt. My gaze travels south as a trim waist and wide hips come into view. My eyes travel back upwards to find Garnet still staring at me. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. She laughs, a deep throaty sound but beautiful all the same. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe!

My eyes pop open and I hiss as the murky reaches my eyes and cloud my vision. I shoot up to the surface, coughing and sputtering as I try to take deep breaths.  It doesn't really sting but my vision is still cloudy. I blink the water out my eyes and curse myself for daydreaming about Garnet again. When I’m sure I got all the sand I step back to the beach. I shake most of the water off and use my shirt to get any excess before I throw my clothes back on.

I walk sleepily to Garnet’s clearing since I’ll have to head over there soon anyway once the sun peeks out from the horizon. I reach the clearing and Garnet isn't anywhere to found. I call her name with no response. I poke my head inside her hut and she’s not in there either. I narrow my eyes at the empty hut. Where could she be this early in the morning? I poke around the bush where the boat is usually hidden only to find isn't there either. My hands real back from the empty bush like they’ve been burned. I check the other side of the clearing as my heart rate picks up. I call her name again as I check her cabin again.

Panic overtakes me. I feel my heart speed up even more as my breathing gets heavier. I feel it pounding against my ribcage, the sound of my own blood flowing rushes into my ears. I slap my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out as tears pinprick the corners of my eyes. It wasn't even done! She doesn't have any supplies or, or anything! She could die out there! She’s not prepared. She left without telling me. She left me. I tighten the hold on my mouth as a sob escapes me.

A rich, accented voice calls out to me, “Pearl?”

I spin around, almost losing my balance. A shaky breath of relief finds its out of my mouth as curls come into vision. Before I know it I find myself in her arms.

“What happened?”, she questions protectively.

I tilt my head to look up at her and the blatant concern on her face is obvious even with the shades covering half her face. I stare at her as I calm down. A hand is placed on my back as she holds me. It feels right. I feel a tear run down my cheek but I don’t make a move to wipe it away.

Her voice is softer when she asks again a few moments later, “Pearl, what happened? Are you okay?”

I nod against her chest as I reluctantly peel myself off of her. The absence of the warm body against me makes me feel hollow. I place a hand on the back of my neck and thread my fingers through the damp hair there.

“I thought you left,” I say quietly

She stands silently for a moment before sighing heavily. A smile forces its way onto her face. A soft chuckle escapes her, then another, louder this time. I frown as my face turns bright red, she’s laughing at me.

I hastily wipe any tears on my face, “It’s not funny.”

Garnet doesn't respond immediately as barely controlled spurts of laughter fill the clearing. “Pearl, the boats not even halfway done,” her voice is filled of giggles.

I spin on my leg and stalk away as a fresh set of tears threaten to spill. I hear call after me but I ignore her.

“Pearl, I’m sorry, wait!” she drops into a kneel, spins me around, and latches onto my arms to keep me from walking away again, “I’m sorry,” A small smile still plasters her face. I give her an angry glare, “Why were you crying?”

The blush on my cheeks has to be red as a tomato, “I thought… I thought you were gonna get eaten by sharks or something,” I bit the inside of my cheek and hope doesn't call out my pathetic excuse of a lie.

She laughs breathily again, “I didn't mean to laugh I’m just relieved you're not in trouble. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.”

I nod shakily. Her smile grows a bit, “Plus I promised I would come back for you right?” I nod again, “So you’d see me when I came back for you. Pinky promises can’t be broken.”

Her hand comes up and she hesitates before offering me her pinky. I take a deep breath before locking her pinky with mine, giving it a small wiggle before reluctantly letting go.

“You wanna lay down?”

I run my fingers through my hair, “No…”

“You wanna work on the boat with me?”

No, “I guess…”

Her smile doesn't back down as she stands. Something goes off in my mind.

“The boats not here.”

“Hmm?”

“The boat. It isn't in its spot.”

She bites her lip, “Yeah, I had to move it. Sapphire and Ruby found it yesterday while picking berries.”

My eyes widen. This could mean trouble. “Will they tell?”

Garnet shakes her head, “They actually helped me hide it a bit better earlier. It's by the tide pools now.”

I nod, still a bit unsure about the change of location or the two women knowing it. But Garnet trusts them so I try to let my suspicions subside.

  
  


The tide pools are here but the boat is still nowhere in sight. I shoot Garnet a worried glance, but she sports a confident smirk as she walks to the tree line. She tugs a small rope and when she lets the rope acsen into the trees the bottom of the boat comes into view, peeking out from the canopy.

“Wow…”

She lowers the boat by carefully letting the rope go higher and higher until the boat touches the ground an she ties the rope off. “Cool huh?”

“Amazing,” I say.

She waves me over to sit beside her next to the boat, “Ruby and Sapphire helped me rig this up.”

“Where are Ruby and Sapphire?”

She picks up a couple finished planks of wood she brought from the clearing and lines them up in the boat, “There gathering fruit right now. Once they finish their quota they will probably swing by.”

I nod as I tie the planks into place, a random question pops into my mind, “Have you ever gone to France?”

Garnet looks up from carving a plank, “Yeah, why?”

I shouldn't be surprised at her answer but I am regardless. Garnet has told me about France, and told of stories set in the capital: Paris. The way she talks about the country really makes me want to see it for myself. I’m beginning to love the place and I haven't even been there. Garnet has retold me Beauty and the Beast at least three times this week just because I love the story so much. I love the accents, even though Garnets is terrible at mimicking it, and the true love the characters find with each other, and the happy ending.

“I want to go there someday,” I tell her.

Garnet hums, “It’s not what is used to be,” she elaborates under my questioning gaze, “When France was still it’s own country and not a European territory it was amazing. The entire world knew it for their capital. Paris was the famous city of love and everyone from around the world would flock to go see it’s Eiffel Tower,” she frowns, “But I wasn't born yet so I never had the chance to see it. The pictures are beautiful, though. It’s just like the rest of the world now: crumbling gray slums with a crumbling gray tower at its center.”

I frown, “Well I still want to see it,” I say stubbornly, “Why were you france?”

“I had a mission concerning Yellow Diamond there.”

“In France?”

Garnet stops carving her plank to look up at me, “Come on Pearl, her name is literally french. Jaune Diamant is literally french for yellow diamond.”

I shoot her a wide sarcastic smile, “Well sorry I don’t speak french Garnet. I barely speak english with my limited memory and all.”

She smirks, “Oh silly me, I _forgot_.”

“Ha ha,” I deadpan at her dry humor.

 

After a while working on the boat I hear a smooth voice in my ear, “Hello Garnet.”

I jump slightly, as another woman comes out of the bramble loudly. Garnet smiles at the two shorter women, “Hey Sapphire, Ruby.”

I know who Sapphire is, being the only sapphire on the island; however I didn't know which cut Ruby was. Ruby gives a small grunt in greeting to Garnet as she handles a large bowl filled halfway with different berries and fruits.

Garnets hand lands on my shoulder, “This is Pearl. Pearl this Ruby and Sapphire.” she gestures to each women in turn.

“Nice to officially meet you two.” I say to them.

Sapphire gives a small smile, “Likewise,”

Ruby sets her bowl down and leans on Garnet, “How’s this thing coming along?”

Garnet shrugs with the shoulder that the woman isn't leaning on, “Pretty good.

“Be sure to take your time Garnet. You don’t have to rush through anything.”

Garnet purses her lips and hums in agreement.

We stand in an awkward silence for a moment until Sapphire says something to Ruby in a hushed voice. Ruby’s eyes widen and she runs into the brush. She appears a short moment later with a blue, shiny, folded cloth in her hands. “I almost forgot, we got this for your boat,” she extends it to Garnet.

Garnet takes the cloth from Ruby and unfolded it partially, “Wow thanks guys, I really needed a blanket.”

Ruby makes a face at Garnet, “It’s not a blanket! It’s a tarp. You can put it up to shield yourself from the sun or rain. Also, it doubles as a sail,” she says the last part with a wink.

Garnet smiles as she refolds the tarp, “Thank you, this will definitely come in handy.”

Sapphire stands a bit straighter, her light blonde bangs bouncing a little, “I’m sure it will. Come Ruby we still have to fill quota.”

“Aw, do we have to Sapphire? Looks like Garnet could use some help.”

“Yes Ruby, we have gems to feed,” she glances back to me through her heavy bangs, “She’s got all the help she needs. Good luck Garnet, nice seeing you Pearl.”

 

I tell them goodbye as Ruby reluctantly picks up the bowl of fruit and trails after Sapphire into the forest again. Garnet looks at me expectantly.

“Oh um… they’re nice,”I say hoping that it’s a good enough response for her.

“Yeah, they are pretty nice,” she agrees.

I point the conversation back onto the boat, “So what are you going to use the tarp for?”

She shrugs, “A sail I guess, or a tent if I need it.”

“What about keeping the boat waterproof. I don’t really know anything about boats but I don't think a leaky boat is good.”

“No, I’m gonna use tar for that.”

I tilt my head in confusion. “Bismuth has agreed to heat up some tar for me to spread on the boat to keep the water out.”

I frown slightly, “Bismuth knows too?”

“Don’t worry, Bismuth didn’t tell about your swords. She won’t tell about the boat.”

I nod unsure, but I like Bismuth. She seems laid back and understanding, and if Garnet trusts her…

  


**xXx**

  


After we do are rounds and report Garnet and a I work on the boat a little more before bed. She asks me which story I wanted to hear and we decided on her telling me something I haven't heard yet, after denying me Beauty and The Beast.

“The evil stepmother-”

“You mean Evil Queen,” I correct.

“Hey who's telling the story here?” she says jokingly, “Okay so the Evil Queen had a magic mirror that would do whatever she wanted. She always asked it ‘Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?’ and the mirror would show the most beautiful woman in all the land who just so happens to be her. The Queen loved being the most beautiful so every once in awhile she would ask the mirror who the fairest was just to make sure she was still on top.”

“If she was so beautiful already why was she concerned with her looks?”, I pause carving a plank of wood.

Garnet shrugs, “Maybe it was because she was ugly on the inside. Anyway once the king's daughter came of age the Queen checked again. She asked it, ‘Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?’, but this time the mirror said that Snow White was the most beautiful. The Queen was furious and she sent a huntsman to kill Snow White. So the huntsman tracked her down and was ready to kill her. He raised his knife… and then he let her go.”

I frown partially to show my bias toward the story as I want Beauty and The beast and partially to show my distaste of being mislead.

“So he told her that the Evil Queen wanted to kill her and he told her to run away. So she did. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she couldn't run anymore she found a small cottage the middle of the woods. She went in and it was a mess so she cleaned it up.”

I stop her, “Wait what? She just found a random cabin in the woods and decided to just walk on it?”

Garnet frowns at my interruption but answers me anyway, “Well she needed a place to hide and it seemed safe to her.”

I shake my head, “Your Snow White story just isn't for me. I knew I should've just made you tell Beauty and The Beast again, at least I like that story-”

She plants her head in her palms as I go on with my ramblings.

 

I keep at it, “You see the prince is a very complex character. He finds lo-”

I’m cut off by a low groan from Garnet. My tongue locks in my mouth when I hear the husky sound. She speaks again, “Pearl,” she pulls my name out, her tone low and breathy, “Can I finish the story please?”

I try to suppress a shiver as her voice racks over me. I feel red tint my cheeks and I turn away quickly.

“Pearl?” when I don't respond immediately she tries again, “Pearl, are you okay?”

When if feel hand on my shoulder I spin around quickly to face her, “I’m fine, I love this story please continue!” I say a little more energetically than needed. The rest of the story continues without interruption.

  
  


“-so the dwarves gave her funeral and such and a prince who was courting Snow White came to kiss her one last time. When he kissed her she fell out of her coma with the power of true love and they killed the Evil Queen and lived happily ever after.”

I frown, “Doesn't seem like a very happily very after.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like…  she died.”

Garnet shrugs, “The Queen had it coming to her.”

“No not the Queen, even though that is equally bad, I mean Snow White. She’s like a zombie now.”

“She didn't die she fell into a coma,” she sets a new plank into place

I scrunch up my face in disgust ignoring her comment, “He kissed her corpse.”

Garnet just shakes her head. She starts to carve out another. Suddenly she looks over to the boat and drops the plank of wood She stands in front of the boat and looks down at it proudly. “Look at that.”

I shift my gaze to the boat, I don’t see anything wrong with it… “Is something the matter?”

She smiles widely, “It’s done!”

My eyes scan the boat again looking for something, anything that could be fixed, adjusted, added, redone, anything. I find nothing. It’s done. I clench my jaw as I stare at the dreaded thing. The thing that I help build. The thing that Garnet would use to run away into the ocean and hope for the best. I take a deep breath and weakly smile at her,

 

“It’s done.”

 

It’s done...


	7. Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell the ocean breeze on this one.
> 
> Slight gore warning. The section will be marked with '**' if you want to skip over it.

‘I don't believe in love at first sight but I believe in hate at first sight’, she said. It made me wonder who Garnet hated. Who would have earned Garnet’s hate. It also made me wonder about the stories she told. Almost all of the Princesses fell in love with their Prince the first time they met. Maybe love at first sight really didn't exist. Maybe even if two people were destined to be together, they still wouldn't immediately fall in love. I guess things don't happen like do in fairytales.

 

‘The rest of the world is a shithole’, she said. It made me wonder what Garnet had been through to develop such a pessimistic view of the world. I wondered about what Garnet  hadn't told me about herself,  and how I don't really know the dark woman at all.

I wondered why, if the world is so terrible,  she was desperate to get back to it.

 

‘My superior was counting on me, I let them down’, she had whispered, obviously shamed at her failure to kill the woman she called ‘tyrant’, ‘evil’, ‘murderer’, and ‘liar’. I had not asked why she called her these things. She would not supply an answer. I had asked how killing her would help the world. I haven't got much out of her.

 

She was reluctant to answer certain questions. ‘Official top secret business’, she called it, was not to be discussed. Soon I ran out of safe questions to ask. How does her eye work? It’s powered by the movements of her eye and projects onto her visor when she needs it to.  Which foods does she like best?  Blueberries and strawberries. What's her favorite color? Purple. What kind of Prince would she want? She only gave me a small smile in place place of an answer. I didn't ask anymore questions, fearful that I hit a soft spot.

  
  


Gunshots.

Not so distant pops sound over and over. It’s the middle of the night and a crescent moon hangs overhead. I sit up quickly at the loud bangs of rapid fire. Yellow and Blue Pearl awaken next to me.

Screaming.

Distant sickening shrieks of agony sound out and leave me scrambling out of the bamboo hut. I hear Yellow hissing my name, calling me back, but I barely hear her over the neverending discharge of bullets. I push my way out of the bramble and see a couple amethyst running toward The Diamond Cave. I follow them. I try to keep up and match their frantic pace. Amethyst c3’s eyes widen when she sees me.

“Dude, what are doing are doing?!”

I pump legs harder, “Finding out where those gunshots came from. What are you doing?”

She stops dead in her tracks and sticks an arm to hold me back, “Come on Pearl, go back.”

I huff, “No! What’s going on. Where are you going?”

Gunfire sounds rapidly. The shorter woman throws a glance over shoulder at the other amethysts as they disappear in the foliage, “Look just go hide.”

“From who?”

I set my jaw as the woman chases after her team. I follow.

Thorns scrape my arms and legs, but with the adrenaline running through me I barely notice. They run across the island, I follow behind. They stop in front of the diamond cave. My lungs burn, my legs ache, and the gunfire has finally stopped. I draw back into the bushes when I see Yellow Diamond. She drags a body, covered head to toe in white and blood stained everywhere, she drags it across the ground and throws it at the amethysts feet. I slap a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out at the sight of the dead body.

“Shit, they're dead…”, Amethyst c1 says in disbelief.

Yellow Diamond scoffs, “Oh I thought they were taking a nap,” She turns to the head Amethyst, “Take your team and clear out the cave of the rest of the bodies.”

The amethysts shoot worried and confused glances amongst each other. Just as the amethysts reluctantly head inside of the cave at Yellow Diamond the jaspers, led by Jasper c1, turn the corner and emerge from the foliage. Yellow Diamond turns to them next, “Jasper c1 take your team and secure the island,” her voice lowers dangerously, “and bring her to me.”

Jasper grunts and jogs off in the same direction she came. My mind races to find out who Yellow Diamond wants brung to her, and only one woman comes to my mind. I take of in the direction of Garnet’s clearing. I weave through the trees until her hut comes into view. Deep gulping breaths fill my lungs as I check her cabin only to find it empty. My eyes spot my swords and I grab them quickly. My thoughts swim as I take off again to only other place that I know Garnet would be. I stumble on the large rocks that line the shore as I follow the shoreline to the tidepools. Air rushes out of my lungs when my eyes spot Garnet. She’s frantically tugging the boat down from the treeline. I call out her name before I fall on my knees, taking deep gasping breaths of air. I hear my name before I see Garnets figure in front of me. She pulls me up off the sand and her eyes scan over my body quickly, looking for any damage, returning to the boat when she’s makes sure I’m okay. When I regain some of my breath Garnet’s already pulling the boat down again. I rush over to help her.

“Yellow Diamond is looking for you,” I gasp.

We’re able to tug the boat free of it’s binding and it falls on the sand with a dull thud. She shakes her head, “She isn't looking for me,” I stare back in confusion, “She’s looking for you.”

I blink, “No she… W-who were those people. She said there were more… they were dead, um,” I stutter and stumble over my words.

Garnet takes my swords and throws them into the boat. She starts pushing the boat toward the ocean, “No time to explain, we need to leave.”

I freeze, “We?”

She glances back towards me and I see her visibly stiffen.

“Pearl!”, the shout comes from behind me.

I turn quickly to find Yellow Pearl, Blue clutching her arm behind her, “What’s going on? What are you doing?”

I glance from Yellow to Garnet, whose waist deep in the water, and back again, “I-I don't…”

Garnet fights the tide to keep the boat from being swept into the ocean, “Pearl, we gotta go!”

Yellow eyes widen, “You have a boat? You’re leaving, what’s going on Pearl?”

I see Jasper emerge from the bramble on the other side of the beach. Both Jasper and Garnet shout name at the same time. I run up to the pearls and wrap them in an embrace.

“You’re leaving,” she repeats.

Tears leak down Blue Pearls face, “Take this,” she holds a small pink pearl out in her palm.

“No, it’s yours.”

“Pearl, come on!” I hear Garnet’s shouts from behind me.

She pushes the pearl into my hands. I quickly hug the two again before running into the ocean to join Garnet. “Hop in, quick.”

I climb into the boat as Jasper shouts at her team. She sprints down the beach, but it’s already too late. Garnet pushes the boat further out into the water and the current starts to take it. She grabs an extra plank of wood that was in the boat and substitutes it for an oar, cutting the wood into the water and using powerful arms to push the boat further out to sea. I watch as the pearls stare after us. Jasper continues her pursuit, her team wasn't so sure. She wades into water but she won't be able to catch up. We were already to far out. Curses and shouts were heard. Jasper yelled for her team to go get Yellow Diamond. Garnet just kept pushing.

  


“I think we're far enough out Garnet,” she didn't seem to hear me, “Garnet, we must be a couple miles out by now.”

She keeps rowing, “Still no signal.”

“It’s okay,” I place a hand on her arm to steady it, “Come on, you look exhausted.”

“We gotta cover as much distance as possible.”

I bite my lip in thought, “What about the tarp Ruby gave you?”

She glances at me through her visor, “Um, check the cargo hold.”

I nod and turn around carefully and swing open the door to the small hold. I reach past a case of water to fish out the blue tarp. I unfold it partially and hand it to Garnet who ties it to the makeshift oar and secures it to the floor of the boat. The boat sways a bit as she adjusts it. I watch as the tarp picks up the wind. She adjusts a bit more to get the most out of the generous breeze. She finally sits on the boats floor opposite of me. I throw my head bed and rest it on the edge of the boat. Now that the adrenaline was dissipated everything was coming back to me at once. The gunshots, the screams, the bodies. I shudder as the blood stained body enters my mind again. Why would Yellow Diamond want anything to do with me. Garnet’s the one that was sent to kill her. I glance at Garnet. My eyes widen when I see that she has her visor off. She taps her visor a couple and I can see different numbers and patterns showing on the the face of the visor. She glances up and uncovered eyes meet mine, my breath catches in my throat at the rare sight, “Still no signal.”

I nod an rest head against the edge again. I decide I don’t want to think so I close my eyes, the gentle sway of the boat lulls me to sleep.

 

**xXx**

 

“Hey.”

I crack open an eye to see a water bottle in front of me. My gaze drifts up to Garnet, a lopsided grin on her face, “You need to stay hydrated.”

I take the bottle offered to me and give her a small ‘thanks’. I take a sip and glance at the suns position. It had to be around midday. My brain was fuzzy and when I looked out into the neverending fields of water it took me a minute to register where I was. I push the cloudy memories of last night down and try to focus on something else.

“Did you catch a signal yet?” I ask Garnet.

She taps the side of her visor and hums, “Not yet…” she sighs, sounding a little more than discouraged.

“So your visor…?” I trail off, not really knowing how to phrase the question.

The corner of her mouth quirks up, she seems to sense what my question was, “I’ve got all the technology I need in my visor.”

“Neat…”, I finish off my bottle of water and close my eyes again.

“You’re going back to sleep so soon?”

I don’t bother opening my eyes, “What else is there to do in the middle of the ocean?”, I definitely didn't want to think about what happened on the island.

“Um… What about Ghost?”

I crack open an eye at that, “Ghost?”

She smiles and sits in front of me, “Yeah it’s a game me an my team play. We take turns spelling out a word letter by letter and the person that finishes the word loses,” she continues when all I give her is a blank stare, “Lets do a practice round.” She stops to think for a short moment before saying the letter ‘P’.

I shrug, “U”

“R”

“P”, I catch on to the word she’s trying to spell.

“L”

“E”, I finish off the word, “Purple?”

“You lose.”

I frown, “I spelt the word.”

“Yeah, but the object is to not finish the word. Every time you lose you get a letter in the word ‘ghost’, so you would get a ‘G’. Since you lost, you can start this round.”

I frown again at all the directions and throw out a random letter, “F”

“...O”

“K”, I throw out another random letter.

“Mmm… challenge.”

I quirk an eyebrow, “Challenge?”

“I challenged you, which means you have to tell me which word you were trying to spell.”

“I wasn't trying to spell anything.”

She smirks, “Well then you lose.”

I stare at her, “Again?”

“Yep, you’ve got a ‘GH’ now,” her confident smirk grows wider, “You always have to be spelling a word. If you think I’m not actually thinking of a word you can challenge me and if I am able to tell you a word then you lose so be careful,” she warns, “Loser starts.”

I glance around and the first word that pops into my head is ‘ocean’ so I start with an ‘O’. She gives a ‘P’ quickly. If we spell the word ‘open’ it will end on her so I give her ‘E’. She pauses for a moment before giving an ‘R’. I think for a moment. OPER… opera...operator, I guess operator works, “A”. She quickly delivers a ‘T’, and I give another ‘O’. I glance up at her when I don’t hear any sound. I grin when she opens her mouth only to close it again.

I gasp, mocking suprise, “What’s that? Do I hear an ‘R’,”  My grin grows wider, “Or better yet do I hear a ‘G’.”

“Fine, but your still losing so don’t too cocky,” she scolds me playfully.

 

After about seven rounds of ghost the sun was going down and my eyes were becoming droopy. Garnet was winning but not by much, she had just lost the one so this round would either tie the entire thing or Garnet would win. She gave an “L” to start off with. I smile mischievously and give another “L”. She sits there for a minute, with her mouth open and no sound coming out. Every passing second my smile grew wider as I waited patiently for her to announce her defeat. The only word that started with two ‘L’s was llama so she’d automatically lose.

“Nope, challenge.”

I laugh, “Llama,”

“That’s not a word.”

“Sure it is.”

“What does it mean then?”

I purse my lips and suppress a yawn as I rack my brain for anything that could connect with ‘llama’. Unfortunately I find nothing, and my tired state does not help, but I’m not backing down from my win, “I know it’s a word. You’re just too prideful to admit it. Take your ‘T’, you lose. ”

Even with her visor on I can see the determination on her face, “I havent lost yet, we’re still tied. Wanna keep playing?”

I open my mouth to respond but as soon as I do a yawn engulfs my words.

Garnet chuckles, “Maybe tomorrow…”

I nod absently as my eyes flutter closed.

 

**xXx**

 

I eyes snap open just before I hit the wooden floor the boat. A shout escapes me as I throw my arms out to catch me fall. The boat rocks and sways violently as I try to get up. A grunt sounds out next to me as I fall again.

“What going on?!” I throw a look over my shoulder and find Garnet struggling with something over the side of the boat. Water splashes up from whatever she’s dealing with.

“Pearl!” comes the strained shout, “Grab your sword from the hold, quick!”

I scramble to the other side of the boat, almost hitting my head on the sail in the process, and start digging through the cargo hold. I push back small crates holding different items until I find the sword, wrapped in cloth. I’m careful to try and put more weight on the opposite side of the boat that Garnet was as I unwrap the sword as quickly as humanly possible without cutting myself. I spin around to see that Garnet has finally gotten the situation under control but I almost drop the sharp object at the sight in front of me.

“Garnet!”

She looks back at me for a moment but quickly returns her focus to the wriggling fish she had pinned down.  “The sword, Pearl,” she holds out her palm towards me.

The fish was about two feet long. It was blue on top and white on bottom, with a yellow stripe in between the two colors. Every fin the fish had was yellow expect the tailfin which was bluish-black. The hand she was holding out me shook urgently, “Give me the sword,” she was close to shouting.

“No! Throw that thing back.”

“Come on Pearl, we can eat this.”

I wrinkle my nose in disgust, “There’s no way I’m eating that thing.”

She sighs dramatically, “You wanna get scurvy?”

“I’m almost 100% sure fish does not prevent scurvy. You know what does? Fruit, which we have plenty of.”

She frowns as the fish wriggles out her grasp briefly. She quickly plants hand of the fish’s head, “sword now,” she says in a harsher tone than I’m used to.

I reluctantly hand her the sword, she speaks a bit more softly when she thanks me. I turn my head away as she slams the sword into the head of the wriggling thing. I cringe when I hear the crunch as the sword cuts through bone, and a thud sounds out as the sword hits wood beneath it.

  


“Here,” I turn my to see see Garnet offering me a small piece of the fish she caught.

I turn away from the raw fish offered. She shrugs and pops the piece into her mouth instead. She pulls out a lemon and a orange from the cargo hold and cuts both in half. Then she takes out a small tin cup and squeezes juice out of both fruits into the small cup. She pours something I don't recognize out of a bottle into the the cup and dips a new piece of fish into the improvised juice and pops it into her mouth.

“It’s good, try it,” she says around a mouth full of fish.

“Aren't you supposed to eat animals cooked?”

“Not fish. It’s best raw, trust me,” she tilts her head as she offers me another piece, “Do you trust me?”

I sigh, “Yes, I trust you.”

I pluck the piece of red meat from Garnet’s fingers. I stare it for a minute, my face probably not hiding an ounce of my disgust.  Garnet waits patiently for me to try it. I close my eyes tight and shove the slice in my mouth and start to chew slowly. It’s… not bad. I thought it would be slimy but its not at all, instead it’s a soft and creamy texture. The juice she dipped it in adds a bit flavor as well.

“Good?,”she asks, already cutting out another piece.

I shrug, “It’s okay.”

A slight smile plays her lips, “Want another?”

I sigh and nod, “How’d you catch this anyway?” I look around her at the lump of red that lays on the other side of the boat, blood and water make a puddle around the now filleted fish.

“I saw it, put my hand out into the water,” she hold her arm out like she was reaching for something, “and then I grabbed it by the tail.”

I raise an amused eyebrow, “That easy?”

“Mhmm… I think the light reflecting off my visor drew it to the boat. You know, the energy field drives off the fish. If there’s fish out here we must be getting close to the barrier.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep, but this is the only one I’ve seen so for. We could still have a long way to go. We can only hope.”

I nod as she hands me a considerably larger slice.

  


I feel my skin starting to burn before sunset. I shift toward the shade the sail offers to keep as much of my pale skin from sunburn as possible. The heat doesn't bother me much as a breeze from the ocean seems to calm it, but it can't do anything for the sun. Just as my eyes started to droop a drop of water falls on my nose.

I see Garnet frown across from me, “Looks like it’s gonna rain.”

I look into sky for any rain clouds only for a drop of rain to fall into my eye. A small noise of discomfort escapes me as I rub the water from my eyes. Garnet pulls tarp down from the sail post and stretches it over the post to tie the tarp down on both sides of the boat as the rain starts to fall harder. The light pitter patter of the rain on the tarp is slightly soothing. I scoot underneath the tarp a little more to make sure the rain doesn't catch me.

I lay down, stretching my legs out and throwing an arm underneath me. Garnet throws out the rest of the fish. Her reasoning that it would spoil quickly. She lays next to me and tucks her visor in the cargo hold. I guess she doesn't like sleeping with them on. I shift on my side to face her and feel something poking into my side. I hiss quietly and shove a hand into my pocket to fish out the prodding object. My fingers graze over a small orb and I pull it out. My eyes lock onto a small pink pearl in my palm. I run my fingers over it. The pearl isn't perfect. Small bumps and a side that is a bit flatter than the rest flaw its round shape. Tears prick my eyes. I stick my head out of the tarp, not caring about the rain that’s now beating heavily on the tarp. My eyes scan the sky, looking for three bright stars. I look for them until my hair is drenched and water starts rolling down my shoulders and back, which isn't very long.

Garnet tugs my back underneath the tarp, “What are you doing?”

I sigh helplessly, “The clouds are blocking them.”

Thick eyebrows furrow, “Blocking what?”

I wave my hand, which is clenched into a tight fist around the small pearl, “The stars. They… I-I cant see them.”

“And…”

I tears fall down my face and I feel my body start to shake with a sob, “And they’re gone. I'm not with them,” I run my free hand through my soaked hair, “I’m probably never going to see them again.”

I glance toward Garnet. I my eyes lock with hers. She looks concerned and confused, maybe a hint of frustration. Different emotions play in her gaze and I can’t help my breath catching in my throat.

“You okay?”

I shake my head no. The topic that I’ve been avoiding seems so big now. So in my face that I can’t shuffle around like I’ve been doing. I thought I didn't want to know but I think I didn't want to deal with the reality of the situation.

Tears blur my vision but I make no move to wipe them away, “What happened back there, at the island?”

She blinks and for once I know exactly what she’s thinking. Emotion flashes behind her eyes and it doesn't matter if she had her visor on or off, because I could see my own fear and sadness reflecting back at me either way.

“You want the honest answer?” she asks.

I contemplate it for a moment. Would I be able to handle it? Do I want confort or the truth? Images of what happend at the island flash through my mind. It happened so quickly. Blood and bodies and Garnet scrambling to leave. Yellow Diamond sending Jasper to hunt me down. The pearls…

“I want the truth.”

“I have no idea what happend,” her mouth was set in a hard line.

It makes me feel worse. Garnet was supposed to be the person who knew everything. Who knew of the world beyond the endless water surrounding the island. Who had a mission, who knew exactly what she was doing. But looking at Garnet right now, she looked tired. She was supposed to be strong and unbreakable but it seemed she wanted to cry as hard as I was, and that made my gut drop. Here I was, in the middle of the ocean with a woman I barely knew, and was putting my life in her hands because Yellow Diamond of all people who just so happened to be chosen to go to this island were I was also chosen to be sent, and Garnet was hand picked by some unnamed force to assassinate this woman, and when people dressed in white come to do whatever they were doing Yellow Diamond kills all of them and sends Jasper to capture me. It didn't add up. I was missing pieces. Nothing made sense. And on top of it my dreams were plagued by nightmares about a dead woman in the dark and grabbing hands.

“Who am I?”

 

I shift toward Garnet, “Who am I? Why is all this happening?”

I watch Garnet try to formulate an answer. I get impatient and my sadness swaps out for anger, “Who did I use to be?”

“I-I don’t know how to how to answer that.”

The rain pours harder, the light pitter patter on the tarp now turning into a constant violent beating against the plastic. Thunder cracks from far away, echoing into the empty night. The boat rocks and sways as waves pick up speed.

“Then what do you know how to answer?”

She seems to breath heavier than before and I easily notice the hesitation in her eyes.

“Who were they? The men in white?”

She seems to relax at a question she knows the answer to, “Those were Gwyn Sepheda’s soldiers.”

My eyes narrow, “And who is she?”

Garnet takes a breath, “She’s my indirect superior, the owner of my company… White Diamond.”

“Excuse me?”

Garnet repeats herself, “She’s-”

“No, I heard you,” I pinch the bridge of my nose, “Your boss… the owner of your company… White Diamond. She sent you to kill Yellow Diamond… Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t ask questions I carry out orders.”

“Well maybe you should start. None of this makes sense,” I rub my temples as my head starts to hurt from thinking so much.

She just shook her head. I watch her lay back down. I don’t, sleep left me a while ago. I don’t have anymore tears to cry so it seems the sky cries for me. Hard rain falls quickly and heavily. There are three diamonds now. Okay… How much else don’t I know?

“Did-did those soldiers come for you...or did they come for me?”

“I don’t know.”

 

**xXx**

 

I throw out an arm to steady myself in the rocking boat. The rain didn't stop, but thankfully the storm quieted down to a moderate drizzle. Garnet insisted that she put the sail up. The sun isn't out and I while I was thankful for the break it gave my sunburnt face and arms, it also brought a chill. I was wet and cold and the air was dense and muggy and my body was stiff and tense from the hard floor of the boat. The boat rocked steadily and heavily and I could feel the seasickness starting to creep up on me. It hurt to think so I thought about nothing and let mind wander. I close my eyes and sink into myself. Flowers spring up in my mind's eye. Brilliant blues and reds and yellows dot a field. The wind rustles through the field and the flowers sway lightly in the breeze.

“Isn't it beautiful?” A disembodied voice asks.

I'm not sure who their talking to so I don’t say anything back.

“This is what we're fighting for. This is what makes it all worthwhile,” the voice is a woman’s, and it’s sweet and comforting and sends waves of nostalgia through me.

“We can’t let them destroy this. We can stop them from destroying this planet, but if we do this we can never go back.” she says.

I hear my voice, even though I never made the decision to speak, “Why would I ever want to go back if you’re here? With you… I’d be up for anything.”

I turn towards her. Large pink ringlets of curls surround her face. Soft eyes and plump lips smile down at me. I feel myself softly smiling back.

She holds out a hand to me and I start to take it but as soon as our fingers touch she disappears in a cloud of smoke and a blanket of darkness shrounds the field of flowers. I spin around as a loud bang sounds behind me. A spotlight interrupts the darkness. The ring of light highlights a body.

No. I’m not doing this again.

My eyes pop open as nausea overtakes me. I lean over the side of the boat and heave. My last meal threatening to come up.

“Try to hold it down! You need it!” I hear Garnet from somewhere else on the boat.

I slap a hand over my mouth as vomit climbs up my throat. I swallow it back down. My throat stings and my mouth tastes terrible. I lean over the boat and try to regain my breath. Light rain falls on my back

“You okay?”

I wave a hand at her, “I’m fi-” I get cut off by a heave as the contents of my stomach empties out into ocean.

 

The water seems darker without the sun. What used to be a deep blue now looks almost black. My eyes turn to the gray sky. It’s gloomy and gray and dull and I just want to fade away but instead I’m on a boat in the middle of the ocean crying about things I can’t change and avoiding conversation in general. We saw a few more fish but not many, and all this is starting to seem hopeless. Drifting on the ocean in a hastily made boat was not how I saw my time on the island going, and now there’s nothing I can do to stop it. It too late. I don’t even know what would happen if I stayed. If Jasper had brought me to Yellow Diamond what would she have done to me? If I stayed would Garnet still be there too? How are things back there? How are the people I’ve grown close to over the past four months fairing?

None of my questions would be answered. Not yet at least. I glance over at Garnet who’d standing on the other side of the boat, a hand on the sail pole to keep her steady as the boat rocks gently on the waves. She turns her head towards me as I glance up at her and we make what would be eye contact if she didn't have her visor on.

“Something wrong?”

I smile sadly as I look away, “Everything…”

 

**xXx**

 

Rain stopped yesterday but the sky was still gray. Garnet seemed a little more hopeful though. I didn't ask why, she didn't try to say anything about her new attitude. I rub my aching shoulders. Everything hurt, my arms, my back, my hands, even my brain hurt. I rub my sleepy eyes as Garnet tosses me a tin questionable looking liquid. I drink it anyway. I don’t really have anything to lose at this point so being picky isn't my number one priority. The taste isn't that bad. It bland but not bad.

No stars. Not today or yesterday. Maybe the sky will be clearer tonight or tomorrow. I highly doubt it but it’s something I can look forward to. Well I guess I can look forward to when I finally get off this boat. Whenever that is.

“So, how are we going to get out of the ocean,” I ask.

Garnet hesitates for a moment, probably surprised I spoke to her after not saying a word since last night, “Well, when I contact my team I guess Sards will come pick us up with the helo an-”

I cut her off, “Wait what team? And whose Sards?”

“I meant N09-S4R. The team is Fusion Bravo lll. Were an elite mission force.”

I roll my eyes not even trying to process the information, “Why am I not surprised that you failed to mention any of this.”

She frowns, “Well what’s that supposed to mean?”

I ignore the question and flick my wrist toward her lazily, “Go on…”

Her frown deepens but she continues anyway, “After we got picked up were heading back to White Base to prepare for the next mission,” she turns away from me, “I’m sure with all that happening I’ll be pretty busy with missions,” she says more to herself than me.

 

I roll my neck to get some of the tension out. Garnet offered to play ghost about an hour ago but I don’t really want to do anything that involved too much thinking. Instead I just went to sleep. I was exhausted even though it was probably only noon.

 

Flowery fields and warm sun engulf me. A smile forces its way on my face. The grass is soft and I can smell the sweet fragrance the flowers give off. I take a breath and the earthy scent surrounds me. Instead of unbearingly bright or depressing dull the sky is just right. A sunset filled with pinks and blues and oranges. Fluffy clouds float low in the sky. It’s surreal and beautiful and the sound off rolling waves makes it even better. I realise I’m on a cliff, the sea is directly below me. If I jumped off I could die, but I didn't think I would. Not yet at least.

I take a few steps back and run towards the edge of the cliff. I push off just as my feet meet the edge. And then I’m falling. I feel weightless. I fall and fall the water never seems to get closer. It just stays where it is. I glance up at the cliff but the only thing there is darkness. I whip my head back around to the sea but the once beautiful scene is now just empty nothingness. I stay suspended in the air for a moment longer but then a sudden force tugs me violently down. I hit the ground with a thud. I groan as I push myself off of the floor. A bang sound behind and my first instinct is to turn around and face it but I know what that bang means.

** My body starts to shake as I force myself to keep still. I fight hard against the constant and violent pull to turn around. Suddenly hand grasp around my shoulders and force me to look at her. Instead of laying down, her body stands upright.  Thick, dark blood falls freely from her mouth and empty eye sockets. I eyes widen in horror. Her head is slightly tilted, blood drenched pink hair flowing over her shoulders. She just stands there. I clench my eyes shut and turn around. I pull the hands that are still on my shoulders off.

“Pearl!”

My eyes fly open only to see myself, no, my reflection. I’m staring into a … visor? I lean back and it’s Garnet. She’s pulling me away. I dare a glance back at the woman and she’s not there. I blink in confusion and turn back to Garnet, only to be met with bloody eye sockets and wild pink hair. **

“Pearl!”

When I open my eyes this time and I scream to the top of my lungs.

Darkness.

I frantically look from side to side, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Across from me Garnet lets out a curse as her visor falls over the side of the boat.

“Oh no.”

Garnet barely sends a glance my way before she’s diving in after them.

“Garnet!”

I realise the darkness is because it’s night. My breathing gets even faster however as I scramble to the other side of the boat where Garnet disappeared in the water. My eyes sweep over the water, searching for any sign of her underneath the waves. It's too dark to see anything right in front of me. Every second that passes and she doesn't come back up waves of panic run through me. I call her name when she doesn't come back up. I feel my eyes start to burn as call her name again, knowing she can’t hear me.

A hand shoots out of the water and grips onto the boat. I grab onto and pull it up. A sigh of relief escapes me as Garnet’s head finally emerges from the water. She holds on to the edge of the boat as she catches her breath coughing and sputtering, the visor held in a death grip in her other hand. I find myself doing the same. I hold her arms with a tight grip.

“Help me up.”

I nod as I reluctantly back up a bit to help her climb back into the boat without it capsizing. She slips slightly and I’m by her side agian in a second. Pressing myself against her and using my entire wight, which isn't much, to pull her up. A grunt escapes me as the boat rocks to our side dangerously. I quickly move to the other side as soon as Garnet is mostly in the boat. It only occurs to me then that Garnet is soaking wet. I look down and I’m wet too, great.

I frown as Garnet starts to laugh. It’s deep and breathless and completely filled with joy, and despite the situation I feel my cheeks heat up at the sound.

“Why are you laughing? You could of died,” I wheeze out.

She doesn't answer right away, cut off by laughter and then lack of breath, “Nah, I’m a really good swimmer,” I see her smile grow wider, “I got a signal.”

I sit straight up, “You got a signal?” I repeat.

Laughter bubbles up again, “Yep.”

She sits up a moment later and slips her visor on. Two fingers come up and press the side on her temple. A small glow pulses from the spot where she touched it.

“I sent a distress signal out. They should be here shortly.”

I try to let it sink in. Garnet had contacted her team. We were finally going to be rescued. I didn't know how to feel about it. I felt excited that we weren't going to be stranded in the middle of the ocean for much longer but another part of me felt reluctant, or even scared, to venture in the unknown.

Garnet starts emptying out the hold. She hands me my swords and grabs a couple other things out of it. A hand subconsciously sticks itself in my pocket, only relenting when my fingers brush against the pearl that’s settled in it.

“Are you okay?” she asks over her shoulder.

I jump when I hear her voice, pulling me out of my thoughts, “Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“No, I mean when you screamed. Were you having a bad dream?”

I pause as images from my nightmare resurface, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

I quickly decline when I remember Garnet made an appearance in the dream, “No thank you.”

“Alright then. You just seemed a bit shaken up.”

“Well I’m fine now,” I insist.

She shrugs as she keeps rummaging through the hold, “Excited?”

“About what?”

Garnet turns in what I assume to be disbelief, “The world? The White Base? Learning more about things? Getting out of the ocean?”

I was my turn to shrug, “Of course, I just don’t know what to expect.” I quickly make an excuse for my lack of enthusiasm. I would like to learn about more about some things though. Like what exactly the diamonds did. Who were they? I glance at the dark woman across from me. Her smile is hard to miss. I want to know more about her. Who is Garnet?

My thoughts trail off as the water around us begins to ripple oddly. My ears pick up a constant whirring. As the movement off the water becomes more frantic the sound becomes louder. It takes only a moment for something deep in the back of my mind to click recognize the sound to be a helicopter.  

“Sards,” Garnet says in a hushed voice.

Her vision is focused on the sky in the direction the sound is coming from. My eyes follow her gaze into the skyline to see a large silhouetted figure above the clouds. Before I can figure out what the shadowy figure is the dense clouds were already parting and a helicopter was descending. It was much bigger than I imagined. In the darkness of night I could tell that it was black and had a white diamond shaped insignia on the tail. I see movement through an open door and squint my eyes in hope for better vision. A woman hangs out of the door of the vehicle and I hold my breath and hope she doesn't fall. She shouts something down to Garnet and I, but I couldn't hear her over the chopping blades and distance.

Garnet shouts back at her, “Throw down the ladder!”

The helicopter gets a bit lower, the water now shot up into my face, blurring my vision. A rope ladder was tossed down and cascaded down from the air. It was just out of arm's reach. Garnet reach for the ladder stretching on her tiptoes but as the helicopter slightly bobbed up and down so did the ladder, making it impossible to reach.

Garnet shouted up at the woman again, “Can you get a little lower!?”

All she got in response was a faint, ‘what?’.

Garnet turned to me and threw a hastily tied satchel around my shoulders, “I gonna pick you up and you're gonna go up first. I’ll be right behind you.”

I nod as I try to take in the situation. She grabs me by the waist and lifts a few feet up, strong arms make me weightless. I grab onto the ladder and climb a few rungs before tossing a glance back at Garnet. She bunches up before jumping. The boat rocks several feet away from the force. Powerful legs propel her into the air. It’s still not enough. She misses the prong. I grab onto her wrist and she does the same reflexively. I clench my jaw as the strain of her weight is put onto a single arm. I feel my limb start to shake under the pressure. Garnet quickly grasps onto a rung and hangs on. I let out of breath and shake my arm out, my shoulder burning. Once Garnet gets her feet on the rungs she flashes a thumbs up at the woman, who gives her one in return.

The helicopter starts to ascend backup as it picks up speed. I jump slightly as a steadying hand is laid on my waist. I spare another glance at the dark woman.

She smiles, “We’re out of here.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore.  
> But really this fic has just spiraled out of control.
> 
> It was very hard to write this chapter for some reason. I was lucky if I could get in a couple paragraphs in an entire week, let alone a thousand words, and I don't like how this chapter overall turned out. I wrote a couple one shots and short stories to try and break my writers block. Those should be out hopefully sooner than later :)

The chopping of the blades made my head pound. Wind whipped my face as we flew. I spare a glance downward and immediately regret it as the height make my vision spin. We must be two hundred feet above the waves, and we we’re still climbing higher in the sky. I grip the rungs of the ladder as I close my eyes. I shut them tight and the swaying of the ladder almost feels like I’m the boat again, but I’m not. The wind and chopping of helicopter blades screaming in my ears rips the thought away from me. The hand on my waist squeezes and look down at Garnet, who has the widest smile on her face, she points upward and says something to that I can’t hear over the wind in my ears. She must see the confusion on my face because she repeats herself, louder this time, but half of her sentence is still lost in the noise. I can make out the word ‘climb’ and ‘need’ but nothing else. I connect the dots and realize that she must want me to climb up the ladder and into the helicopter, and that would've been fine except my fingers were glued to the rung I currently held on to and they weren't going to be moving anytime soon.

I glance upwards at the helicopter and ladder had to be about 30ft long. The hand on my waist gently pushes up. I take a nervous breath of air. When exhale my hand unlatches from the rung I held and grips the next one up. I slowly climb with Garnet on my heels. I force myself not to look down as I climb higher. The ladder sways and my grip tightens considerably. 

Don't fall.

Just don’t look down. Everything will be fine if I keep climbing and don’t look down. Only a few feet left. My head swarmed with empty reassurances. I couldn't help a gnawing feeling of deja vu as I climbed the rungs. I felt almost as if I’ve been in this situation before, and maybe I had. I could've done this many times before with all I knew. The thought disturbs me. I hated that I didn't know who I was or what I had done. I wanted to know who I was before the memory wipe. I wanted to know what I had done, how I did it, and who I did it with. My thoughts shift toward who I would've known before. The only connection I could make were in my dreams. Those dreams that had felt all too real. Nightmares of a woman I didn't know. My mind calls up that I had once saw the woman when I wasn't dreaming. I was simply relaxing but I didn't fall asleep. Or did I? If I wasn't dreaming then It had to a daydream? A memory maybe? 

A short scream escapes me as I almost miss a rung. I can hardly hear myself. My heart pounds violently in my chest, and before I can stop myself I’m already glancing down at the waves beneath me. My stomach does back flips. We’re even higher now, the boat just a pinprick in the vast ocean. I force my vision back upwards and focus on climbing. Thinking and climbing at the same time is not a very good idea. 

Don't fall. Don't look down. Don't die. Don't fall. Don't look down. Don't die. Just keep climbing. One rung at a time, take it slow. 

My breathing doesn't steady as I repeat the mantras in my head. Closer now, almost there. Don't mind the ache in your eardrums at the constant unbearably loud noise. Just a few more feet.

Don't look down.

I curse myself as my eyes snap back down into the waves before flicking up again. 

A woman pops her head out of helicopter an extends an arm to me. I gratefully grasp onto it as she hoists me onto the cabin. I can't breathe. I try to stand but my knees give beneath me. The neverending noise surrounds me. My head pounds. I try to take deep breaths. There must be four- no five other people in the cabin. I can’t breathe. Black dots swarm the corners of me vision. The world seems to dip and sway around me. The woman above me says something to me, but I can’t seem to hear her. I doubt that I would be able to understand even if I could. My eyes close.

Don't die.

  
  


xXx

 

“Too bright,” I groan.

I hear a deep chuckle above me as my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness in the room. I pull the covers above my head and nuzzle into the softness beneath me. I register that I’m in a bed. A really comfortable one. The covers are gently pulled back and rub my eyes as the light in the room attacks them.

I stifle a yawn with my hand as my surroundings come into focus. Garnet sits on the edge of the bed I'm in. Her hand comes up and sets something cold and soft on my forehead. Pain prickles through the skin there and I hiss, drawing back from the cold item. Garnet frowns sympathetically, but she pushes the assaulting cold on my head anyways.

“Come on, it’ll get rid of that headache,” Garnet tsks.

“Headache?” as the word leaves my mouth my head starts to throb, sharp and heavy, as the rhythm of my pulse pounded against my skull.

I wince and my hand shoots up to cover my head, but instead finds Garnet’s hand. My fingers slide over hers. I spare a glance at her and quickly retrieve my hand, uttering a soft ‘sorry’ as heat blooms in my cheeks. 

“S’okay… you fell pretty hard back there,” she smiles softly, “Thought you might have had some trouble, but your tough.”

Fall… I fell. When? Last night. Last night we got picked up by a helicopter. I glance around the room and take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Everything is white, from the walls to the floor, and the dresser in the corner, even the bed I’m in is white. No windows. The room is small and barren. I notice what looks like door next to the bed, but it doesn't have a handle. Another door is by the dresser, equipped with a keypad. A small coffee table and white sofa sit in the corner, along with a tall lamp. Where am I?

“Where am I?”

Garnet responds quickly, “White base, sector one,” she pauses, “My room.”

It’s only then I realize that Garnet’s gone through a costume change. Her visor is in its usual place. Curly hair is tied back into a messy bun, loose curls spring out wherever they can. A tight white jacket is zipped up to her throat, along with matching white pants, peppered with pockets in different places. Is everything white?

“Here, hold your ice pack to your head,” the grip on the ice pack reluctantly loosens and my own hand replaces Garnet’s.

A loud knock on the door with the keypad makes me jump. My head throbs in protest at the sudden movement.

Garnet frowns at the door, “I have to go.”

My eyes widen, “Where?”

“A short mission,” she turns back to me, “I’ll be back in a couple hours, promise. Will you be okay?”

My eyes shift over her face. No, I don't want to left alone. Not so soon. Don't leave yet. Alone isn't what I what I want to be right now. Stay with me. 

Despite the throbbing, and crushing feeling that Garnet won’t be back soon, I nod my head , “I’ll be fine.”

Garnet purses her lips, “Okay then,” she lifts her hand and it lingers in the air between us for a moment-- hesitant. The hand finally comes down and brushes gently against my hair. I find myself leaning in to the soft touch despite my headache begging me not to. “Try and get some rest, see you in a bit.”

I let my eyes close as she stands from the bed. 

xXx

  
  


When was the last time I’ve been truly alone for more than a few minutes? I frown, I can't remember. Maybe I should enjoy this time to myself.

I glance around the white room, and sigh. A couple hours… What time was it? My vision instinctively pans above, searching for the position of the sun, but only find a white ceiling and a square light set into it that Garnet had dimmed before she left. My eyes sweep the room again and I find something that I hadn't noticed before: a button on the dresser. 

I sit up slowly from the plush sheets encasing me and swing my legs over the side of the bed. My fingers slide over the cool metal of the dresser before stopping at the button.

Should I press it? What if it detonates an explosion or something? I start to shake my head but immediately stop at the throb in my skull. It wouldn't cause any harm, especially if it was in Garnet’s room. I narrow my eyes at the taunting button. Would it? Only one way to find out. I take a breath and push down the button with my finger before I lost my nerve. Please don't blow anything up.

I jump as a ‘ding’ sounds out and a part of wall over the dresser changed from solid white to black. I frown at the black rectangle. I tap it with a finger and color spills onto the screen. A blue menu springs up. Different choices litter the screen: guide, call, contacts, browse, and entertainment.

The time and date are displayed in the top right corner of the screen. 7-15-2761, 03:15. When did Garnet leave? Another press of the button on the dresser and screen turns white again, seamlessly blending into the wall. 

The couch in the corner of the room has gotten an addition. A stack of neatly folded white clothes and a note sits on one of the cushions. My eyes skim over Garnet’s blocky handwriting,

 

_ ‘Thought you could use some clean clothes. Sorry if they don't fit, just guessed. Bathroom is next to the bed _

_ ~Garnet’ _

 

I pick up the set of clothes and frown at the absence color. Maybe a nice soft blue would add some life to this room. I stand in front of the bathroom door. It doesn't open.

“Um, open?” I try, “Open sesame,” I frown as the door doesn't respond, “Please?”

A blue glow in the shape of a hand pulses from beside the door. I fit my hand into it, my fingers not even close to filling up the space. The door slides open with a ‘woosh’. Well then. I step into the bathroom. White tile replaces the solid floor. A toilet, shower, and sink with a mirror set on the wall above it occupy the small space. A small shelf above the toilet holds towels, and a narrow steel bar is next to that.

I set my things on the toilet and study my reflection in the mirror. Wide blue eyes, pale skin, and a long nose stare at me.I run my fingers through my short strawberry blonde hair, it’s in dire need of a cut. My fingers find a small bump on my scalp. Pain prickles from the spot as my fingers glide over it. I stare at my reflection for a while longer and turn towards the shower. I twist a knob and water pours from the ceiling down to a drain. A shower wouldn't hurt.

  
  


The shirt is sleeveless and hugs my thin frame, loose pants fit around my waist but hang off my legs everywhere else. I towel off most of the water from my hair and exit the bathroom. As soon as the door opens I notice the smooth figure in the room, a black backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Garnet!”

I’m by her side in a flash. I stop myself at the last moment from throwing my arms out and embracing her. 

It was only a few hours, calm yourself.

“You’re back!”

She smirks, “Yep, your headache seems to be doing okay?” she says it like a question.

I take notice that the throbbing has subsided down to a dull ache. I nod at her, “It’s better than this morning.”

“I’m glad,” she sets the backpack down and fishes through it, “I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh, really?” I peer over her shoulder into the bag. My smile widens, Garnet thought of me while she out.

“Uh huh... here,” she pulls out a very small box, at first I thought it was white but it's actually an impossibly light shade of pink.

She hands the box off to me and open it, “It’s empty.”

“Yeah, I thought you could use something to keep that pearl in… since you seem to care a lot about it,” she rubs the back of neck as she speaks.

My eyes widen once I realize I’ve left the pearl in my other pants. How careless can I be? I race back to the bathroom to retrieve the pearl. I let out a sigh of relief once the small orb is back on my person. I set the pearl in the fluffy cloth of the box and slip it into my pocket. 

“Thank you,” I offer Garnet a smile. 

“No, problem.” she doesn't return it, “You should get ready for bed, it’s late,” she walks past me without a second glance and treads into the bathroom. The door whooshes close behind her.  

I feel the corners of my mouth turn downward at Garnets change in attitude. Did something happen while she was gone? Did I do something?

I ignore the ache in my chest and slide back into the bed. I’m not even tired, I slept all day anyway. My thoughts mull over her more distant than normal additude.

Garnet exits the bathroom about 15 minutes later and my mouth goes dry. The amount of skin showing is far to much for me to handle. Sepia skin, only covered by a athletic bra and a pair of shorts, taunts me as Garnet crosses the room and plops into the couch. I become acutely aware that I’m in Garnet’s bed.

I sit up, “I can take the couch if you want.”

Garnet shakes her head, “No, you’re fine.”

Guilt for kicking Garnet out of her own bed eats at me, “It’s just that I don’t want to-”

“I mean it,” she cuts me off, “I want you have to have the bed.”

I worry my bottom lip, “I couldn't-”

“I said it's fine!” she raises her voice, irritation lacing her words.

I stare at her, my tongue locked in place. Did I hit a soft spot? I couldn't have, there wasn't anything that could have set her off. But I must've done something for her to yell at me. Maybe she just likes the couch?

“O-okay, I’ll take the bed,” I give in.

Garnet sighs from her place on the couch, she takes off her visor and sets it on the coffee table but she keeps her eyes down, “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. I had a long day, and the mission didn't go as planned, and Sugar and Sards got into a fight and-” she cuts herself off with another sigh. Mismatched eyes meet mine, “I’m sorry, how was your day?”

I stall at the sudden change in topic, “Oh, um… It was uneventful?”

Garnet hums, “Thought as much. Tomorrow though, if you’re feeling up to it, I could take you on a tour of the place. Whad‘ya think?”

I still didn’t know why Garnet was suddenly upset but I didn't want to prod. When I do the woman usually closes off. The promise of getting out of this roomed lifted my spirits slightly, though anything would be better than staying trapped in these white walls, “Sure,”

“-and then we could register you and you’d officially be apart of the base, you’d even get your own room.”

“That sounds nice,” I’d never had my own space before. I tried to picture what having my room would be like. I couldn't shake the feeling that it would be lonely.

A final goodnight was shared and then the light was flicked off. Time to sleep. I close my eyes but sleep doesn't come. Usually when I couldn't sleep I would go down to beach and count the stars, but there is no beach and there are no stars. Not anymore… My chest hurts and I squeeze my eyes tight as tears prick the corners.

No crying. Just calm down. Don’t think about it. Think about something else. Think about… tomorrow. Yeah, I’ll see the base and maybe meet new people. Maybe I’ll see what Garnet does around here on a daily basis. I wonder what the base is like. Maybe it’s not much different than the island and everyone will have assigned tasks to do, and a quota to fill.

Soft snores fill the silence of the room signifying that Garnet had fallen asleep. The first time I’d seen Garnet sleeping fills my thoughts. Things were different then, simpler. I didn't have one clue about any of this, about Garnet, or this base, or Yellow Diamond. Maybe it would've been better if I had never known, but the thought that I’d still be on the island, doing mundane tasks and running around not having a clue in the world doesn't sound very good either. The tears in my eyes finally spill over.

 

xXx

 

I was up for most of the night, listening to Garnet steady breathing. Running on only a few hours of sleep, I changed slowly, and waited for Garnet to get ready to show me around. I almost fell asleep waiting for her but thankfully she was ready before my eyes had the chance to close. She punched a code into the keypad on the door, every press of her fingers making a beep. The sound of a latch clicking out of place was heard an then Garnet motioned for me to go first out of the door as it slid up and open with a ‘swoosh’. 

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I passed her and stepped out into a hallway. It was unsurprisingly painted white. The hallway stretched long on both sides of where I stood with doors littering it every few meters, all sporting a similar keypad. At one end was a set of metal doors, a blank white wall stood on the other end of the hallway. 

Garnet locked the door behind her with a few taps to the keypad a small smile playing her lips, “Alright, we’re going to the elevator,” she gestures to the wide metal doors at the end of the hallway. She keeps talking eagerly as she guides me to the elevator, “We should try and get you signed in at the communications center. F89-0PL works over there, you can meet her. Afterwards I’ll show you the cafeteria and maybe the gym. They have a few activities you can do in your spare time, how does that sound?”

I smile at her enthusiastic planning, “That sounds great.”

Garnet presses a button next to the elevator and the metal doors open for her. She presses another button again once we’re inside. 

“Awesome, just stick by me this place can get pretty confusing and you can get easily lost if you don’t know your way around,” Garnet warned.

I didn't doubt it. Everything looked the same. 

The ‘communications center’ had a splotch of color in it, if you count gray. A large front desk that faced two sets of double doors made of metal. A few people sat behind the front desk, either talking through headsets or typing away at computers. One of them had tan skin and thick blond hair that was pulled back in a long ponytail. Two braids hung over her shoulders as she flipped through different papers rapidly. 

“Hey 0PL!,” Garnet called to the woman, “You busy?”

The woman’s head snapped up Garnet voice, a smile graced pouty lips, “Well look who's alive.”

Garnet raised a playful eyebrow at the woman, “You thought they could take me down?”

0PL laughed gently, “You had us worried, especially Sards, she was losing her head.”

Garnet chuckled briefly, “I can imagine.”

0PL glanced in my direction, “Who’s this?” 

Garnet gestures toward me, “This is Pearl, she needs to get registered, she’s new.”

0PL sends me a friendly smile from behind the desk, “Welcome Pearl.”

I offer my best smile back, “Thank you.”

“Does she have a chip?”

My eyes narrow in confusion, “A chip?”

Before 0PL can answer Garnet speaks, “I think so.”

“Okay,” 0PL fishes out some type scanner from underneath the desk, “Let me see your arm.”

I hold out my arm and 0PL grabs it by the wrist. She runs the scanner over my arm, a red line projecting where the scanner was. She frowns when nothing happens. She runs the scanner over my other arm and a the scanner beeps as it passes over the crook of elbow. I draw my arm back rubbing the spot. There was a chip implanted in my arm?

0PL’s eyes scan over a computer screen, “Yup, everything's here,” Her eyebrows draw together as she clicks and scrolls with mouse in her palm. Bluish green eyes widen as they scan over the screen.

My head tilts, “Is something wrong?”

0PL send a glance toward Garnet and then ducks her head back to her screen, “Uh- no, just a… formatting error.”

I send a glance of my own toward Garnet but her features we’re just as unreadable as ever. My eyebrows subconsciously knit together.

“Okay then, It’ll take a couple days to process the form. The registration systems are backed up.”

“Backed up?” Garnet’s deep voice sounds out next to me.

“Yup, over with Yellow Base and Blue Base combined, there’s over fifty new recruits.”

The dark woman hums, “Well then, thanks for your help, we should get going.”

Garnet already gently pushing me away from the counter as 0PL calls a goodbye, her eyes still glued to the screen.

 

xXx

 

The next thing on the list for Garnet to show me was the cafeteria. I could hear the noise and conversations from down the hall. The base was very quiet so the muffled noise was a nice of change of pace. However, as soon I opened the cafeteria door I felt overwhelmed. There had to be at least 200 hundred people in the large room. I could make out a line that wrapped around several corners. I stopped myself from just turning around and leaving right then and there. Fortunately for me though, the line seemed to move quickly enough, but I was debating if it was worth it considering the only thing on my tray was a glob of gray mush. 

Garnet laughs lightly as I finish off whatever goop was on the plate. It was mushy and gray and I was reluctant to take a bite but as soon as I did, with a little prodding from Garnet, I couldn't stop. It was the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted, despite it looking like sour oatmeal. Maybe I should take more food related advice from the taller woman.

The cafeteria was noisy and crowded, people were all over, and the line was beyond long, but it was worth the wait. I hadn't had a proper meal in days, and whatever this goop was, it was really hitting the spot.

Garnet laughs again, “Good?”

I smile at her, “Great.”

A woman plops down in the seat next to me. She was large, both in height and width. A thick wild mane of hair and a pointed cat eye visor framed her dark face. She throws an arm around my thin shoulders and feel my body tense underneath her.

“Hey N09, who’s this number?” she shouts in my ear over the crowd.

I send a panicked glance at Garnet, “Sugar this is Pearl. Pearl, Sugar.” Garnet swats at the woman’s arm, “And at least get to know people before you start harassing them.”

The woman scoffs but her arm falls away anyway. I heave a sigh of relief. The woman’s odd name jumps into my mind, “Sugar?”

Sugar smiles widely, a devilish smile that showed off sharpened canines, “Yeah Sugar, ‘cuz I’m anything but sweet baby.”

An awkward laugh bubbles out of my throat. 

Garnet speaks up from across the table, “What’s up with Sards?”

Sugar groans loudly, “I swear she doesn't know dipshit from apple butter?”

I didn't know what ‘apple butter’ was but apparently Sards didn't either.

“Now don’t be like that, I’m sure whatever happened it’s nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Sugar barked out a laugh, “No way. She tossed out my rescue plan. If we’d just landed we would've gotten feet on that island and taken out the target. But noo~ Sards sent in twenty men who got brutally wiped out. We could've been done with this shit a long time ago if I was in command.”

Garnet shakes her head, “You know Sards is in charge.”

The woman grumbles something I couldn't hear, “We need a change around here anyways. By the way we’re scheduled for a mission next week.”

Garnet frowns slightly, “What for?”

“Sector 3’s Moon Base generator is busted. Gotta head over an fix it.”

“Oh, so nothing too bad this time.”

“Nope,” Sugar pops the ‘p’, her devilish smirk finds it’s back on her face, “We should bring your new friend.”

I feel my shoulders stiffen at my mention, “Whaddya think String Bean?”

I frown, didn’t Garnet tell her my name? “It’s Pearl”

Sugar stares at me for a moment before throwing her head back and bellowing out the loudest and most obnoxious laugh I’d ever heard, it drew eyes to our table across the large crowded room. She slaps a hand on my back, sending me lurching forward, “Oh man, you’re a riot!” 

She stands, “I gotta get my grub on, see y’all later!” she calls as she weaves through people to get in line. 

Even though Sugar didn't seem like the best company, the mission she invited me on seemed promising. I was looking forward to it. 

  
  


“And through there is the Gym,” Garnet points to a set of glass double doors. I see different people working out on various machines, “and over there is the arcade it-”

“Arcade?”

Garnet stops walking, she sends me a smirk, “Wanna check it out?”

I didn't want to stop our little but a break from walking around seemed nice, “Sure”

Garnet opens the door with a wave of her hand over a scanner. I poke my head inside the dimly lit room. All types of music blended into one obnoxious noise. Different machines were lined up against each wall and a few in the middle of the room. 

Garnet gently pushed me toward one of the machines. It had a seat and a steering wheel, the words ‘Road Killer’ was painted on the side and flashed on the screen, accompanied with with flames.

“This one’s pretty easy, give it a try,” Garnet encouraged.

Hesitantly, I sat down in the hair and pushed a button that said ‘start’ in big green letters. The screen flashed and displayed a blocky terrain. A car with a gun set on top of it was dropped onto the blocky track. 

I jumped as a deep violent voice boomed from the machine, “DESTROY THE COMPETITION!”

“Oookay, are you sure about this Garnet?” the car took off and rapidly fired from the gun on top of it. I steered it back onto the track as it veered off slightly.

Garnet gave me a pat on the back, “Positive! It’s fun, I promise.”

I frown as the game shouts at me again, “YOU’RE HORRIBLE!”

“See you’re already getting the hang of it,”

I frown crosses my face as the face continues with it’s onslaught of insults. I keep the car on he track, agitation creeping in my veins. 

After the the second track I was up to here. The third track starts and I groan as the car is dropped into the map. The car takes off and I make sure to steer the car onto the track and avoid the obstacles.

“YOU’RE TERRIBLE!”

I groan harsly, “Stop saying that!” 

I’m done being insulted by this... piece of machinery. The worst thing about it was that the insults were starting to get to me. That’s enough. I swing my legs over the chair and leave the game, still in mid session.

I here the car crash into something behind me and game shouts again, “YOU’RE FANTASTIC!”

Nope, done. I’m done. Just have to find Garnet and then I can escape this torment. My head pokes from behind machines, searching for the familiar figure. I turn another corner and Garnet is playing some kind of pattern game. ‘Meat Beat Mania’ was painted along of the game. Garnet shook two hams in her hands following a dancing pig on the large screen.

“Garnet?” I frown when she doesn't respond, “Garnet!”

Garnet glances back at me for a second, ceasing shaking for just a moment, but turns her head back to screen as the pig stops moving.

The screen displayed ‘Game Over’ in big bubble letters “Couldn't shake it fast enough! Want to try again?”

I hear a sigh from the taller woman, “Almost beat my highscore.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No worries. Ready to continue our tour?”

  
  


Next stop was the library. Endless shelves touched the ceiling, each filled to the brim with books. My eyes skimmed over the unfamiliar titles. Nonfiction and fiction were mixed together, arranged solely in alphabetical order by title. 

“How many books are in here?”

Garnet shrugged as she followed me deeper into the maze of shelves, “Hundreds... thousands easily.” 

“Wow,” I couldn't begin to comprehend the amount of knowledge in this one room, however large it may be. I needed to get my hands on some of these books.

“You can check out a couple later if you want,” Garnet said, already knowing my next question.

I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I would definitely be coming back very soon. 

 

“Well this is the end of the line, as far as we can go. Everything past this point is restricted.”

I frown at the sudden conclusion of the tour, “Why? Is something really weird hidden in there or something?” I point at the heavily bolted double doors blocking us from the rest of the base.

Garnet shrugs and starts walking back the way we came, “I dunno, probably.”

I catch up with her, “That's it, ‘Probably’?”

“Yup”

“Well have you ever tried to see?”

“Nope”

I find that hard to believe, “Why not?”

“Because I don't have clearance for restricted areas.”

Well that was hardly an answer. 

  
  


I flip myself over on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Dim soft light shines from somewhere in the room, simulating moonlight, but it feels worse than just being in complete darkness. The synthetic light did nothing to soothe my nerves or make me calm. Instead it surround me with a feeling of unease. It must've been working for Garnet though, because I could already the soft snores coming from the bed.

After some negotiating we agreed that Garnet and I would alternate between the couch and the bed every other night. Twisting again, I settle myself into an acceptable position. I close my eyes to block out the light.

 

xXx

  
  


I shift nervously from one foot to another, “Do I really need to do this? Sugar said it would be easy.”

Garnet shakes her head, “You never know what your going to come across out there. It's always good to be prepared. If you insist on coming I need to know you can handle yourself if we run into trouble.”

I give a defeated sigh as Garnet twirls the handgun in her palm, “This is a 9mm semi-auto pistol. The kick isn't too bad so you should be able to handle it. It’s not loaded right now but we’re gonna get to that.” 

Garnet pushes the pistol into my hands. The weight feels foreign and awkward in my grasp. 

“Show me the correct firing position, aim towards that target over there.”

My mind reacts slowly to the command. I lift the pistol, arms straight, stance wide. 

Garnet leans forward to inspect my form, “Turn your body a bit towards me.”

“What?”

“Here just let me…” My breath catches in my throat as large hands plant themselves on my hips. Garnet twists my left hip in front of my right creating an awkward stance, “Come on Pearl, work with me,” she laughs.

“Oh sorry!,” my cheeks flush as I adjust myself with her guidance.

“There you go, perfect.”

Garnet turns to fish a couple rounds of ammo out of the supply closet, “Now on to fun part,” she smirks.

  
  


“Just finish off the mag and we can head back.”

I groan as I turn back to the firing range. I lift my aching arms to aim at the target, which was thoroughly embedded with plastic bullets by now, as well as the layers of foam behind it. I only had half a clip left anyway, wouldn't be too hard. I fire and my arms shoot back, but I’m ready for the kick this time. I fire again and again, each time hitting the target close to the middle. I fire again but the trigger locks. I’m out.

“Nicely done,” Garnet praises from her place behind me. I hand the gun off to her and she packs it back up, “You’re really getting’ the hang of this.”

I quirk an eyebrow, “You didn't think I would?”

Garnet smirks, “Well I mean…” she gestures to a stray bullet embedded in the foam on the ceiling. 

 

xXx

  
  


I feel heavy as I float through the ocean. The water is black and thick and hardly feels like water at all. I start to sink. I try to paddle up, every part of my body fight to stay above the water, but the liquid is so thick I can't move fast enough. I take a gulping breath as my head is submerged. I can barely see anything in the murky water. My body feels like it’s weighted by a ton of bricks. I feel something graze my leg. I flail at it, kicking, my movement slowed by the water. I look down to see a fish. A large fish. It’s fins look mangled and ripped. It weaves through my legs and then disappears into the murk. 

I continue to sink I reach the bottom of the ocean floor. I’m surrounded by complete and utter darkness. The water is crushing. I hear a dull thud, the sound muffled by the water in my ears. I turn slightly and as soon as my eyes catch the dimmed spotlight I turn back. My heart begins to pound in my chest.

I’m dreaming. I was doing so well! I haven't had a single nightmare in the entire week I’ve been here. It’s just a dream. It’s all in my head. Not real. I can control my dreams just think of something else. I close my eyes tightly. Happy place, come on. I open my eyes again and find myself staring at a bamboo and thatch weaved roof. I eyes pan down and find large windows and an open door frame.

My old hut? I climb out of the hut and feel the grass on my bare feet. I walk in a random direction. I avoid prickly bushes and climb over a few rocks that are filled and splintered with bullets holes. My legs take me to the Diamond cave. I start down the long weaving tunnel. When I emerge from the other side it’s almost too dark to see but some dim light source projects from nowhere in particular. I’ve never been to the back of the cave, and since nobody seemed to be around, now was as good a time as any. I slip past a carved out doorway. The doorway extends to another tunnel. Its seems not to end. I feel the walls become narrow on either side of me. The tunnels roof gets progesivily lower and lower until I’m crawling on the floor to get to the end of it. 

I turn around a curve and harsh white light obstructs my vision. When my eyes adjust I can make out a vent grate. I push the grate open and step out into a hallway. I brush the dust off of myself. Two large men push a cart down the hallway. The cart had something on top of it that was covered by a sheet. The men passed me right by me. 

“Um, excuse me?” They don't spare a glance in my direction. I blink. 

Shouldn't they at least acknowledge my existence. I follow them down the hallways. I tap one's shoulder but they just keep moving toward their destination. We pass through different hallways and doors. They finally stop in front of the two locked double doors. Chains wrapped securely around the handles. I huff, the area’s restricted. So much for finding where these two were heading.

I perk up when one of the men step away from the cart, pulling a key out of his pocket. He fiddles with the lock for a few seconds before a ‘click’ sounds out and the chains fall away from the handles of the doors. My eyes widen as I peek inside the double doors as the first man opens them. It looks just like the rest of the building. 

The first man grabs the cart and pushes it inside he gives a gruff ‘Guard the door,” to the other man. I follow him inside the doors as they close behind me. I swallow as I follow the man deeper into the restricted area. It looks almost like the rest of the building but if feels off. There aren't any doors or hallways the break the endless white, just another set of doors at the end of the long hallway. The silence is only interrupted by the sound of the squeaky wheels on the cart. The doors open up and we step into an elevator. I send a glance toward the man but he acts like he can't feel my presence even in the small quarters of the elevator. 

The man presses a floor and elevator starts to move. The elevator stops and soon as the doors open the man is out and pushing the cart again. I quickly follow. This floor has a large window  displaying a dimly lit room and a set of double doors to the left in the middle of the hallway. As I pass the window I take a peek inside and immediately stop in my tracks. I peer inside of the room as the cart rumbles forward without me. I see the man walk into the room with the cart flick a switch. A single light comes on right over a bloody mass of pink hair. My eyes widen before they snap shut.

I feel someone pull me away from the window by my shoulders, “We can’t let you be seen by anyone.” A deep voice hurriedly whispers.

I know that voice anywhere, “Garnet!”

I turn to face her, her eyebrows knit over two brown eyes, “What? No! Wake up!”

  
  


I fall on the ground with thud.

“Whoops, sorry” strong hands lift me easily and place me back on the couch, “Bad dream?”

I stare at Garnet. Her visor hides her eyes. Those hidden eyes would be mismatched with brown and blue. 

I catch Garnet shift underneath my gaze, “It’s okay if you don't wanna talk about it.” she runs a hand over the back of her neck, “I brought you breakfast ‘cuz you were sleeping and you looked so-- I mean I didn't want to wake you.” she sighs and holds out a tray from the cafeteria, “-anyways, you missed breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar is Sugilite, 0PL is Opal, and of course Sards is Sardonyx if that wasn't already absolutely clear. 
> 
> Just because Pearl and Garnet are moving on from our little oasis doesn't mean that we won't see the island again via POV change ;)


End file.
